You And Your White Horse
by Niknakz93
Summary: Before he was cursed, Klaus couldn't have been more different... especially when it came to love. He believed in it until the servants of nature got involved, and a monster was born as a result of it... Klaus/OC -Discontinued-
1. Little Monster

**You And Your White Horse**

_Lindau, Germany, 1029_

It was barely dawn when the youngest member of the household woke up with a low groan, blinking tiredly at the sun as it started to rise into the pink shot with gold sky, the blue starting to seep through.

The young boy of nine looked over to the other side of the room now to the other person, his elder brother, who was currently still fast asleep.

Silently, he walked over to the dark oaken door and opened it, creeping out onto the landing and down the stairs, freezing for a moment as one of them creaked rather loudly.

But the rest of the house slept on, ignoring the incriminating evidence.

As he walked into the main room, he heard a quiet clatter and frowned, walking through the room and into the kitchen where he faced his mother.

"You are up very early Niklaus."

Silently, the young boy with long ragged blonde brown hair nodded, stopping in the doorway. "I could not sleep."

Now the young woman sighed, then walked over to her son and picked him up onto the table and asked. "Did you have another nightmare?"

The boy called Niklaus was silent once again, then nodded. "I heard wolves last night. And it was full moon..."

The mother laughed a little. "Niklaus, dear... you need not fear them. You know they would never come near our home."

"But they sounded so close last night... What if they sneak in while me and Elijah are asleep?"

She sighed now, then walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up a rosy red apple, turning back to the boy who was watching her with sky blue eyes.

"Here-" she smiled, handing it to him, which he took with a big grin. "Thank you." then bit into it, watching his mother push the wooden chairs under the long oak table that the rather large family sat around for breakfast and other meals.

But now she sighed. "Niklaus, could you please wake up Elijah? I need you both to go down to the orchard and collect more apples before the sun fully rises and ruins the new ones."

"But-!"

"Niklaus."

The boy pouted, then finished his apple and set the core down on the table, walking off upstairs with a scowl on his face, not caring if he woke the entire household up now.

**-YaYwH-**

_"Elijah?"_

_"No... later on..."_

_"Come on, Mother wants us to go to the orchard."_

The elder brother of four years older sat up now with a groan, his long dark brown hair pointing in every direction.

"Where are my boots?" he complained now, getting to his feet and patting his hair down while he grabbed his clothes and yanked them on, scowling a little at the sun that was glaring at him.

"Here-" the younger brother said, handing the fading leather boots to his brother who sighed and allowed his younger brother to follow him out the house and onto the estate where the orchard lay just beyond the gate and around the country lane.

"You still look tired." Niklaus smirked at his elder brother as they walked, stealing the sack from Elijah as he looked around. "Yes. Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Thank you (!)"

Niklaus's grin that came off more as a smirk widened as he started running up the narrowing lane, making Elijah groan and call after him.

"Don't wander off again! Father won't be so leniant with you again after you got lost last time!"

"I never get lost!"

The thirteen year old sighed once more and hurried forwards, knowing that his younger sibling would get lost again if he went of on his own.

It was inevitable. Niklaus was too outgoing for a boy of his young age.

**-YaYwH-**

The younger brother reached the orchard first, spotting the apple tree that was best for ripe apples and walked forwards, staring up at the fruit that were higher than even Eljah was tall.

He now spotted a way to climb up the tree, then bit his lip a little, glancing behind him for a second before grabbing a branch and pulling himself up into the tree, climbing further into the tree, reaching for an apple when he frowned, looking directly down-

It was a young girl of about his age sat with a book, occasionally saying the word out loud so she improved in her speech.

Niklaus smirked a little, then pulled the apple from the branch and aimed over her head, letting it drop and hit her on her head, making the girl jump and drop her book in surprise, looking up in shock.

The boy surpressed a laugh now as she picked up the apple, frowning, but then sat down once more.

Niklaus went to reach for another, then felt the branch under him snap, making him yell and grab the branch as he fell, hanging there for a moment until he had to let go and crash into the earthy ground, his elbow hurting.

The girl had gotten up once more, her deep emerald eyes wide in shock, honey blonde hair fluttering as she backed up.

"Are you ok?" she asked, wondering if she should help the young boy up as he struggled to his feet, rubbing his side.

_"Niklaus!"_

The girl watched him turn, then a taller boy with brown eyes and hair ran forwards and scowled. "What have you done now?"

Niklaus scowled. "Nothing!"

Now the girl scowled. "He threw an apple at me."

"She is lying." The boy insisted, folding his arm sulkily. Elijah rolled his eyes and just said. "Apologize."

"No!"

"Niklaus. Do you want me to tell Father about this?"

The boy now growled a little and turned to the girl who was still stood there. "Sorry." he said without anything genuine behind it.

Elijah gave up well and truly- getting an apology from his younger brother was nigh impossible, so he had to usually do it.

"I apologize for my brothers actions. He has not hurt you has he?"

The young girl picked up her book now and shook her head. "No. I am fine thank you."

Elijah nodded. "Good." then he wondered. "Why are you out so early?"

The pages rustled as she looked down. "I was practising my sounds."

The elder brother raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You are reading so well at your age?"

She nodded, then said. "I'm Leonie."

Elijah now put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "This is Niklaus-"

"It's Klaus!"

"And I am Elijah. We live on the hill."

Leonie nodded. "I know. Me and my family have a house on your land."

Elijah was silent, then nodded too. "Yes, your father was over yesterday about livestock?"

Niklaus listened with total and utter boredom now, then looked up at the sky and said, butting in. "Mother wants those apples now."

"Yes brother, you are right. But you needn't be so rude." Elijah chatsized, making the younger boy walk around to the other side, peering at Leonie with curious eyes- she was very pretty for a girl.

Leonie looked around now, then said. "I have to go." then ran off before either boys could speak. Elijah walked around to his younger brother and scowled at his brother.

"Why are you being so rude?"

Klaus shrugged, then picked up a fallen apple and put it in the sack with a grin.

He usually got away with it anyway.

He'd get away with murder if he had killed someone...

Yet.

**Ok, so I was watching the ep 19 of season two again, and in the flashback to 1492, Elijah mentioned something about Klaus once caring and in love so to speak, and the reply was "Too many lifetimes ago to matter now." and this idea popped into my head:D so, hope you enjoy this little random idea:) next chapter up later I think:D reviews are very much loved:) x Nicc**


	2. Can't Catch Me Now

The pairs Father was awake and sat at the dining table as the brothers returned with as many apples as they could find.

"Ah, you have taken a good while." he said, watching the pair set the bag of apples down. Elijah nodded, then caught his brothers expression that was near enough asking him not to tell.

"We found them hard to reach."

The pairs father raised an eyebrow, then said curtly. "Were you causing trouble again, Niklaus?"

The boy scowled. "I was not!"

"Stop lying Boy! You are becoming rather tiresome. I will not have you shaming the families name."

Niklaus growled under his breath, then raised a hand and hit the bag of apples, making them fall out and smash to the stone floor as he stormed out.

**-YaYwH-**

Niklaus walked off down the narrowed lane once more, kicking a stone in anger as he did so- his father was such a... stupid oaf. It was always Elijah or one of his other siblings that got all the attention, the praise. Why he never liked his own youngest son eluded the boy.

Family was so overrated sometimes...

But now he stopped dead as he heard a strange sound to his right, insticts kicking in as he picked up a sturdy stick and crouched down, eyes peering through the shrub, but he dropped it now as he saw that girl, Leonie, from moments before.

"Are you ok?" he found himself asking as he walked forwards and saw her bloodied and torn dress.

Leonie looked up with tears in her eyes, then nodded in silence. "I am fine..."

Niklaus was silent, then asked. "What happened?"

"A crow cawed and I tripped..." she muttered, not meeting his eyes. Niklaus wanted to laugh at that, but instead found himself helping the girl to her feet, holding her steady as she regained her balance.

"Where is it you live?" he asked her as her knee buckled a little, blood trickling down her pale leg. Leonie gave up and said. "The other side of the orchard."

"Ah, I know that family."

Leonie nodded, then premitted him to help her along the path.

"I did not know they had a daughter." Niklaus now said as they passed another apple tree.

She nodded. "My family were... untimely killed..." she was silent, then- "I was a very young child when it happened. They were torn apart by wolves as we made our way home. I was found the next morning by the Sheriff, then my current family took me in and raised them as their own. Adopting me."

Niklaus chuckled. "That was incredibly lucky for you."

Leonie nodded. "They never found the wolves... they just vanished the next day."

"And where did this happen?"

"Close to here. Just over the other side in the woods."

Now the young boy frowned. "That is strange. And the wolves... every full moon you can hear them howling, yet there are no wolves around here. Not that I am aware of anyway."

Leonie was silent, then nodded as her families home came into view. "It is strange. Immensely..." then- "I can walk from here."

"No, I shall take you to the door."

She smiled a little at that, cheeks growing rosy.

Niklaus knocked on the door now, and a moment later, a tall hulking figure appeared, then frowned at Leonie.

"What have you done child?"

Leonie let her adopted father pick her up now, then he sighed, looking at Niklaus. "You are Niklaus, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes Sir."

The man was silent, looking at the young boy for a moment before saying. "Thank you for helping Leonie, Niklaus. Please tell your father that I thank you."

Niklaus nodded. "Thank you Sir." then smiled a little at Leonie as the door was closed.

Such an intriguing young girl.

Elijah was waiting for his younger brother to return as he sat on the swing hanging from the white ash tree in the garden, and now as he saw his approach, he stood up and walked forwards, going.

"Father has gone out."

Niklaus nodded. "Good." then walked past him inside where his mother was making bread. Elijah sighed as he passed- his brother and his father were always at loggerheads.

He truly hoped things would change.

It was later that night when Niklaus was asleep that Elijah woke up with a start, frowing. But now he looked over to his younger brother that was talking in his sleep... again. Something about horses this time.

He sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes.

**-YaYwH-**

When their father announced over breakfast that the village was holding a feast in celebration of the good harvest, there was lively and excited chatter from the family.

Niklaus sighed and put his chin down onto the wooden top- boring. These village meetings, dances and feasts dragged on so much that he sneaked out, getting Elijah into trouble too as they messed around.

Although, even Niklaus had to admit that he truly had been foolish when he opened the gate to the sheep of their own and the family over the ways... that were dangerously ill. They were mixed up and the entire flock caught the illness and died, the meat supply falling dangerously low for the entire village.

If Elijah hadn't of took the blame and said that it was him that did it by accident, Niklaus was prepared to bet his father would disown him and throw him into the woods to fend for himself.

Niklaus couldn't have asked for a better big brother to get him out of things and clear up his total and utter carnage, mess, behind him.

But what were brothers for?

"This is going to be so very boring." Niklaus complained as his mother sorted out his collar. "It will not be so bad. Besides-" she smiled. "I heard you met Leonie and helped her? I am very pround of you."

The young boy rolled his eyes. "You are embarassing me now Mother."

She chuckled, raising her hands to his hair and pushed it back. "There- you look very handsome."

Niklaus rolled his eyes once more-

His mother sometimes...

**-YaYwH-**

Niklaus rode with his brother, arms tight around his waist as they cantered towards the town square.

He'd love a horse of his own, but his father wouldn't allow him one until he was thirteen... a whole four more years away.

Elijahs horse had been bought for him just a few weeks ago when he turned thirteen. Niklaus could not have been more jealous of his older brother and his new chesnut horse.

As they passed the barn and stable where their families horses were kept, Niklaus pouted, wishing he could just run off for the night and return in the morning, but his father would not be too happy with that. Not at all.

He got down now, untwisting his blood red cape as he did, so it didn't choke him once more.

Elijah slid down now and sighed. "Come on. The quicker we go, the quicker we can leave."

"That is a comfortingt thought brother."

The pair walked forwards now, Niklaus incredibly bored already.

_"Niklaus!"_

He stopped now and looked around as a young girl ran towards him, grinning.

"Hello." she smiled, then he nodded in recognition. "Hello Leonie."

Leonie giggled, then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the cart next to pick something up, then turned to him. "Here- I made this for you."

Niklaus took the long leather necklace adorned with wooden pieces with etched in tribal symbols. He frowned, then looked at her. "Why are you giving me this?"

"As a thank you for rescuing me." she giggled, cheeks flushing once more. Niklaus put it on now, then found himself speechless for a moment, then-

"Thank you for this."

The music started now, then he grinned, grabbing her this time and pulled her forwards, yelling. "Dance with me!"

Elijah sat with a flagon of mead, watching his younger brother playing with that girl, Leonie.

Something he thought he'd never see.

For the next four years, the pair continued to be friends, and Leonie became Niklauses "troublemaker-in-chief" much to both families dispair- the pair were such troublemakers that it soon caused problems for the economy.

Plus the villagers were incredibly annoyed by their antics such as getting drunk and running around town yelling.

And the fact that they were both only fourteen, Klaus nearly fifteen.

Klaus was beyond happy when he finally got his horse, a white one that Leonie chose when they went to look at the collection of stallions her family bred.

She had led him to one that was as stubborn and hotheaded as himself and the choice was clear when the pair connected. A very proud and noble creature, much like his Master.

Wild at heart.

Leonie walked towards the mansion where Klaus and his large family lived, feeling rather upset-

Klaus wasn't going to be happy with what she had to tell him.

_"Leonie!"_

She stopped now, then looked up, jumping in shock as she saw Niklaus hanging upside down by his feet from the tree above, his increasingly handsome apparal grinning at her.

He let go now and landed neatly on his feet, but now he frowned, grin vanishing.

"What's wrong?"

Leonie shook her head, not meeting his sky blue eyes with her own emerald ones. "I'm leaving, Klaus..."

"What-? When!"

"Today. I am... leaving for a school in the city."

"A school-? But-? What about your life here? It is your choice..." he watched a tear creep from her eye now, then pulled her in for a hug, ignoring what his Father would say. How that was not the appropriate way to act.

"But I don't want you to leave..." he said, wondering if it was his fault that she had to leave. For influencing her so very much that she was rebellious.

"I have to-"

_"Leonie! You had better not be tangling with that boy again! Come! Now!"_

"I have to go..." she sighed, pulling away, but Klaus grabbed her hand and said. "No."

"Klaus, let me go."

He scowled. "No."

She pulled away and growled. "You are the reason that I have to leave! You and your... actions! Your antics! My family think that I am no longer a female!"

Klaus scowled once more, then pulled her forwards, and she hissed. "Get off me you-!" but he had already kissed her for a moment, then let her go, chuckling. "That was different."

Leonie shook her head, then sighed. "Goodbye." then hurried off before he could catch her again.

Leaving him stood there, watching her leave with sombre eyes...

**And the next one:D cheers for the attention so far:) reviews are very much loved, do let me know if you like this story:) next up later I am sure! x Nic**


	3. Better Run Now

_Four years later..._

Things had changed when Leonie left, Klaus had become a tad more placid, obeying the rules in a much more gentlemanyly manner,not in his uncouth and teenage ways.

But now the teen was turning eighteen, no longer a lanky boy, but a fast maturing, well defined young man. His features more hardened, giving him a look of adulthood about him.

Twenty two year old Elijah walked into his and Klaus's room now to find him fast asleep under his thick grey wolf fur covers, buck naked under them again no doubt.

"Niklaus?" he asked now, picking up his brothers leather boot and threw it at him, making him wake with a start.

"Wha-?" he mumbled, then looked over the covers. "A few more minuets."

"Do not make me pull the covers of you again."

Klaus groaned now and sat up, picking up the shoe and lobbing it back at his elder brother. "You are such a spoilsport." he groaned, grabbing his oak brown trousers and cream shirt, taking his black leather tunic from his brother.

"Father wants you up and rounding the sheep that have strayed into-"

"On my birthday? Oh what an evil-!"

"Niklaus."

The younger brother got up now with a growl in his chest once more, pulling his clothes on. "I truly cannot wait to leave this place."

Elijah sighed as his errant brother walked past, long brown-blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

Like a wild beast that wanted to escape its cage.

**-YaYwH-**

When Klaus returned to the mansion, his mother came bustling out and said with a sigh. "Niklaus, wha-"

"Please, do not mother." he sighed, sliding down off his horse and taking its reins and pulling towards the barn. His mother followed and said with a light sigh. "Please Son, stop being like this."

Klaus sighed too, then tied up his horse and turned to her, premitting her to take his face in her hands, a light smile on her face. "You are so very like your father." she said quietly, tracing her thumb over his cheek. Klaus groaned and pulled away while she watched him pick up a brush and put it to his horse.

She sighed now once more, then turned and walked back to the house, passing her elder son as she did so.

Elijah leaned in the doorway now, watching his brother brush mud of his horses white coat. "We are having a feast tonight in celebration."

"Sure..."

He sighed, then walked forwards, raising a hand and patted the horses neck. "Father does care, you know?"

"I doubt that."

Elijah was silent, then said quietly. "She is back."

Klaus's hand stopped with its brushing now as he turned and frowned.

"She?"

Raising an eyebrow, Elijah just said. "You have forgotten her so soon?"

Niklaus laughed, chucking the brush back into the bucket, his soft leather boots kicking the straw aside as he walked towards the rest of the grooming kit.

"No, but four years? She is gone, Elijah."

Elijah gave up, knowing his brother would not listen to reason.

But he would have to later on that night.

**-YaYwH-**

Klaus was in rather a rather bad mood as the guests arrived, greeting them with a forced smile while saying "Fuck off out my house." inside his head, wishing he could say it out loud, but his father would be immensely dissapointed and incredibly angry at him for being so very rude and outspoken.

When the greetings were over, the pile of gifts on the wooden table while the guests danced and laughed around the immense home, Klaus was sat on a chair on the side of the scene, watching everything with dull and bored eyes.

_"Why so lifeless, Niklaus?"_

Now he froze and looked up, eyes widening a little in shock as he recognized that voice, then faced a beautiful young woman of his own age with long slightly curly honey blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Leonie-?" he asked in surprise as he stood up, face turning into a grin, then hugged her tightly, ignoring what the guests would think of his actions. Such boring people that should mind their own business.

"Are you back?" he grinned, looking at the changes- she was so very beautiful now. Her form taller and slender, more soft.

She nodded, giggling a little as she courtsied. "Happy birthday. It is a pleasure to be here."

Klaus shook his head, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it for longer than he planned. "The pleasure is all mine."

Leonie chuckled, then Klaus glanced around- no one had seemed to notice the inapropriate touching between them.

"Come on." he whispered to her, taking her hand and pulling her put the back door where his horse was tied up and grazing. "Les get out of here." he chuckled, picking her up onto his horse and then himself before her, letting Leonies arms wrap around his waist as he turned the hoese and they cantered away from the noise and chatter.

Klaus took her to the barn where he slid off, pulled the reins and bought the horse inside with her on.

"Why have you bought me here?" she asked as he picked he up of the horse, helping her. Klaus chuckled. "I come here when I like to be alone."

"Oh? But you are not alone now."

Klaus walked over to the ladder and nodded. "Come on." Leonie frowned, then climbed up to the hayloft where Klaus followed and gestured to the fur thow he kept up there. "Take a seat."

Leonie frowned and sat down on the thick fur throwover that doubled as a rug while Niklaus reached for a rope and pulled it hard, opening a hatch in the roof, exposing the sky above them and tied it off, then bent down and lit the candles, casting the loft in a warm orange and amber glow.

"Oh!" She now smiled, understanding just how Klaus could spend so much time here alone while staring at the stars.

The young man himself sat down next to her and took in the changes that had occured in the last four years.

"You look beautiful." he smiled, making her chuckle and say. "Thank you. You have changed so much yourself."

Klaus sighed. "How long are you back for?"

Leonie was quiet, then-

"For good. My Father is planning to marry me off now I am..." she laughed. "Mature enough."

He frowned at that. "Marriage? Is that what you want?"

Leonie shook her head. "No... but if it is what lets me remain here, then I will do it." she raised her hands and took his face in her hands with a smile. "I love you."

Klaus was taken aback by that, even more so when she leaned forwards and kissed him softly, then saying. "I am so sorry how we parted last time. It was not my intention to upset you."

"Upset me?" Klaus scoffed, his pride getting in the way of his head.

"Yes, upset you." she told him, kissing him once more, but for longer. "So you came back a more mature woman?" he asked now, tracing a hand over her cheek.

"Correct, but-" she pushed him backwards onto the rug now and grinned. "I am still that girl you know from all those years ago."

"Oh?" he said with a raised eyebrow, then made her gasp in surprise as he flipped them over so he was hovering above her.

"We are only human." he said into her neck, kissing it as he went. Leonie chuckled, putting her arms around him. "You fool. We really should not be doing this. Could you imagine our parents faces if they saw us now?"

Klaus grinned, kissing her for a moment. "It is my birthday. And this-" he kissed her again, more passionately. "Is the best birthday gift I have ever recieved."

Leonie kissed him back now, wrapping her legs around his waist, running a hand up his chest with a giggle. "You have really grown up..." then started to untie the strings that were there, doubling as buttons, taking it off him and casting it aside and premitted him to pull her dress off.

"Wait-" she said now as he kissed her neck, a hand on his bare and muscled back, stopping him. "I heard something."

Klaus raised his head, listening, but all that could be heard were the faint sounds of the night and horses snorting quietly. "There is nothing there." he assured her, leaning back down onto her and kissed her once more while listening hard- if someone found out about them, about what they were doing all alone in the barn, one, they would never see each other again, their families shamed and severe punishment for their foolishness.

But rules were there to be broken.

**Next up:) cheers for the reviews:D next up later while I'm in a writing moodXD reviews are much loved! x Nicc**


	4. Living On A Prayer

It was the sound of the horses below them in their stall that woke the pair up, then Leonie yawned, but now froze.

"Oh my- our families! We never returned home-! What if they-!"

Klaus sighed at that, then said. "Do relax, sweetie." he raised a hand to her cheek and smiled. "Don't ruin this moment. Not yet anyway."

Leonie sighed and put her head back onto his bare chest, closing her eyes. "Why can't we not just stay here? It is really quite peaceful..."

The young man agreed at that, but also thinking- last night had been his eighteenth birthday, and his parents were probably furious with him leaving. Even more so if they found out that Leonie had vanished too...

Connect the dots and they would soon realize just how much their errant children had shamed their families.

As the cockrel crowed in the distance, even Klaus sighed and said. "We really should be sneaking back into our beds."

Leonie groaned, burying her face in his neck. "Do we really?"

Klaus sat up now and nodded. "We should get dressed."

She watched in silence as he grabbed his clothes, brushing the straw from them and pulled them on, throwing Leonie her dress.

Klaus looked through the wooden slats under them, checking if someone was there, but there was nothing.

"Clear." he said quietly as he climbed down the ladder, helping her as she did too.

The young man took his own horse now and pulled it forwards, readjusting the reins as he did so. "Here- take my horse. Your house is so much further than mine."

Leonie smiled, then let him kiss her passionately for a moment. "I will see you soon." he told her, kissing her forehead before helping her onto his horse, smiling at the way she looked like a princess with her hair all flyaway.

"Hurry back." she smiled, then nudged the horse forwards and out the barn door, onto the dirt track towards her families home.

**-BD-**

Klaus sneaked back into his and Elijahs room without complication, but just as he was about to get into bed, his brothers voice said.

"And where were you last night?"

Klaus sighed. "I got drunk, brother. I woke up beside the stream not a moment ago."

"Lies."

"Excuse me?"

Elijah sat up now, raising an eyebrow. "Then you were not in the barn with Leonie then?"

Klaus laughed, getting into his bed. "Whatever gave you that thought?"

"Because I saw you both together in the loft."

Now Klaus froze, suddenly realizing that the noise Leonie had heard was his brother returning his horse to its stall.

"You must have been mistaken." he said matter of factly, inside, dread going through him.

Elijah was silent, then-

"I wasn't and didn't tell anyone else, if that is what you are worried about?"

Klaus's frown deepened, then said curtly. "Why."

"Because I know the trouble you both will get in for it. You are both not married, that sort of contact is forbidden outside of matrimony."

"Tell me something I do not know."

"That I swear I will not tell a living soul about you both last night."

A silence.

"Thank you."

Elijah nodded, then sank back down into his bed and pulled the covers around him more, closing his eyes.

Sure, if the truth ever got out, he would be in incredible trouble for not telling...

But what were brothers for?

**-BD-**

The pair never saw each other that whole week, wondering if it was because they had been found out, but Niklauses father was still his same old self; barking snide comments at his youngest son.

Father and son could not have been more different, and that was the real reason why they never saw eye to eye.

Klaus was sat up the white ash tree in the garden, staring across the orchard at the other house on the other side of it, wondering which window was Leonies.

Elijah heard the rustle as he walked under it, then looked up and saw his brother sat up there, looking morose. He sighed and grabbed the branch nearest, climbing up to him.

"What's troubling you?" he asked, then followed his brothers gaze to the other house, understanding.

"Ah, I miss her." Klaus sighed to his elder brother, who then said. "Why don't you go over and find her, then?"

"Too much of a risk."

"You? Being careful? I do not believe that for one moment."

Klaus chuckled at that, then nodded. "I love Leonie, I really do... The risk of never seeing her again is so..." he thought for a moment, then-

"So very high. I cannot lose her, or I shall lose my mind."

Elijah was taken aback at that- his brother essentially was a truly selfish young man at times. He only cared about himself mostly, not caring if others got in trouble for his actions or antics.

Leonie was changing him.

Later that night, Klaus lay in bed, eyes closed and waiting for sleep to catch him, but it never did straight away.

The bedroom door creaked a little, and he sighed. "Elijah, you could be more quiet."

_"I'll leave then shall I?"_

Klaus sat up in shock at that voice, which wasn't his brothers.

"How-?" he frowned as Leonie walked forwards and got into the bed next to him, placing a kiss on his frozen lips.

"Your brother called round. He said you were pining after me?"

"What a little liar Elijah is."

"Oh, I shall go now-"

"No!" he said hurriedly, pulling her back down and into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe I have missed you..."

"Just a little bit?"

"Just a little bit."

Leonie chuckled, closing her eyes now.

"Of course (!)"

They were only human...

But, in Klauses case, not for much longer...

**Just a little filler chapter... and, some vamparic elements at last next chapter;D and that will be up later on:) thanks for the lovely reviews and more much loved:D x Nic**


	5. Origins

_9 Years Later..._

If the parents or families knew about their youngest childrens secret relationship, they did nothing about it. Leonie had been engaged to be married to a rich and well connected Lord on the other side of Germany, but to the pairs relief, he had an untimely accident that left him short of money and a wife.

Leonie had been half hoping that she would get pregnant, then the truth would be out there. But... nothing. There was nothing and no pregnancy.

Just another stone on their smooth path.

Leonie and Klaus were now twenty seven, their looks and life changed once more. She worked around the house and collecting fruit from the orchard, which was where she usually met Klaus if he wasn't held up by family or other issues.

She was walking down the road towards the mansion where Klaus and his family lived, a basket of apples under an arm as she did so. A strange illness had struck the whole family, and Klaus thought that he was immune to it, but then it even got him.

Leonie pushed the door open now and walked into the kitchen, setting the basket down and sighed- no doubt the family were asleep once more in their respected beds. Now she filled a bowl of cold water and cloth in her hands.

She walked up the wide staircase now, then across the landing and into Klaus and Elijahs room, peering around the door and spied Elijah asleep, then at Klaus, who was the same.

Leonie walked over to Klauses bed and sat down beside him, taking in his rather pale complexion. He now frowned and opened his eyes, making Leonie jump as she saw his eyes- they were a deep golden color, but as he blinked, she assured herself that she imagined it.

"Hello." he chuckled, closing them once more and groaned. "Have you got something to drink? I'm so... thirsty." Leonie nodded, then went to the window where the glass was stood, bringing it over where Klaus grabbed it and drank it back, then sighed. "I'm"m still thirsty..."

"I will go and-"

"No, no... thirsty is all I seem to be lately... Elijah too."

"How is Elijah?"

"Much the same as me. The doctor has no idea what our illness is, much less how we are all showing the same symptoms at the same time."

There was a cough now as Elijah woke up, then frowned. "Leonie?" she stood up and walked over to him, looking down. "How are you feeling? I have to care for you both."

Thirty one year old Elijah chuckled. "I am old enough to look after myself thank you very much. We are not children anymore."

Leonie smirked. "Oh? How are you going to get a drink then?"

He rolled his eyes and gave up, closing them once more.

Leonie had to admit, this illness was strange- they were just so hungry and thirsty, nothing that she gave them, either meat or vegetable wise, mead or water, satisfied them.

It just made them more hungry.

She sat back down to Klaus now, putting the bowl on her lap and dampening the cloth, putting it to his forhead. "What are you like, my love?" she giggled a little now, then he opened an eye and said.

"I should be resting, not being annoyed."

"Oh, I'll leave then?"

"No." he said, raising a hand and batted the cloth from her hand with a grin. "I do not plan on letting you out of my sight."

Leonie sighed, then lent down and kissed him for a moment, a hand on his rather warm cheek, then sighed. "You feel a little cooler anyway."

"Feel free to take advantage of me while I'm stuck here."

She chuckled, standing up. "I would, but I don't think your brother would apreciate it."

"Such a shame."

Leonie went downstairs with the bowl and cloth, filling up a new glass of water, then another for Elijah, returning upstairs, but she passed Klaus as he went downstairs.

"Niklaus-?"

"Not now-" he groaned, putting a hand on the doorframe, forehead against the wood with his eyes closed. "I feel so very..." Leonie sighed, then he spotted the glasses of water and grabbed them both, finnishing them in record time, turning to the supply and filled them both up and drank it down once more.

"Why am I still thirsty-!" he snarled, his throat burning more than ever.

Leonie groaned and just said. "Back to bed. Now."

Klaus frowned and shook his head. "But I feel... fine. I am just so very hungry-" there was something good nearby, he could smell it. Klaus dashed to the cupboard and yanked it open, frowning as he realized that was where they kept the meat for an hour before cooking and eating it.

So why the hell was he thinking raw and very bloody meat was mouthwatering-?

"Something is really, very wrong with me-!" he gasped, running to the door and yanking it open, running as fast as he could down the path.

Leonie stared after him in shock-

What the hell was going on with this family-?

But a week later, they all recovered...

But with one secret on just how they had done so.

**-BD-**

"What are we turning into?" Elijah asked his brother now as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Klaus shook his head.

"It is like those stories father used to tell us when we were small. About those tribes that drank human blood to enhance their senses, their speed... everything about them. Trying to find a way to live forever, but they failed."

Klaus sat up now and frowned. "What was the word they used for their actions?"

"Vampirism. And they called their tribe Vampire. Some old word for-"

"How can we be turning into them?"

Elijah thought now, then wondered. "What if we are decsended from that paticular tribe? That would make us-"

"Vampires?" Klaus scoffed, not beliving the stories. Yes, the tribes had been particulary canibalistic in their methods, filing their teath down into fangs, drinking the blood of humans and animals, but... they had all died out. Their theory on living forever by feasting on the lifeblood of others failing.

"Why don't you drink some blood and find out if you have a taste for it (!)" Klaus smirked now at his brother. Elijah sighed, shaking his head.

"It is just a story. But... it is just our family that has the illness. Leonie has been here the entire time, and she is fine. What if it is true? The Vampire tribe is really in our blood?"

Klaus was thinking hard now, remembering just how they all "returned to normal" he had grown more and more hungry, and so very thirsty... he had bitten into that raw and bloody piece of meat that looked and smelled so very appetising, finding it much to his taste, later that night, raided the butchers and ate nearly every raw piece he could find.

It was only when the butcher came downstairs, no doubt hearing the feral snarls that were in no way human, Klaus fled.

The blood, it was calling to him more than ever now, then his brother admitted the same...

And then that Vampire Tribe was discussed over breakfast, then entire family showing the same signs... but none more so than Klaus, his eyes glowing a dark yellow everytime he lost his temper.

Elijah had a strange feeling that Klaus wasn't like the rest of the family and himself. He was more angry, and quicker to anger at that too. Always snapping and snarling.

The family had agreed to tell no one of what happened and how they recovered so fully, but Elijah was sure his younger brother was going to tell Leonie.

**-BD-**

Leonie was wondering a few weeks later just why Klaus hadn't been out. The family had been so very secrative, not emerging very often at all.

She was sat beside her adoptive father now as she ate her dinner, then he asked. "Is there something vexing you?"

The young woman shook her head, eating some more bread. "No..."

He raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "You miss Niklaus."

"What?"

"I am not a fool, Leonie. The way you have looked at him all these years..."

Leonie shook her head. "I have no feelings for the man."

"You lie."

She was thinking hard now- he knew about her and Klaus-? For all these years-? Why hadn't he stopped them seeing each other, much less spending the night together.

"Child, I know." he sighed, getting up and getting an orange for dessert. "When I was younger, I made the mistake of falling in love with another woman... whom was already married." he swallowed his orange segment, then added. "And she bore my child."

Leonie was silent in shock at that, never thinking in a million years that this could be true.

"Why are you telling me this-?" she asked now in a hushed voice- if anyone else found that fact out, the family would be ridiculed.

"Because..." he sighed. "very nearly everyday I see my child. All grown up and reminding me of my young and foolish mistake everytime I see..."

Leonie frowned once more. "Who is your child?"

He chuckled and stood up, throwing the orange peeling onto the compost heap, giving his adopted daugter the rest of his orange, remembering how it had been him and his family that had destroyed her own. Killing them when they had changed...

But Leonie could never know about what her family were. Wolves in sheeps clothing.

Quite literally.

She watched him leave in silence, not getting an answer, wondering just who could be his child. But it could have been anyone in the valley and village.

Huh. She wondered if she knew this illigitimate child of his...

**Now I wonder who he could possibly mean (!) lmao! Anyway, exploring a few ways that the Originals became what they were. :) After all, the first traces of vampires did come from ancient times with the whole canibalistic ewwy stuff off them drinking blood, thinking it would enhance their senses by adding the owners "abilities" to their own. Who knows? Maybe the family were descended from that particular bloodthirsty tribe. Anyway, history tidbit over, next up later on:D reviews are very much loved! x Nicc **


	6. You Can't Fight Ones True Nature

How Niklaus found out he was immortal and that he wasn't normal wasn't a pretty sight.

Leonie lay across the bench, her head on his lap, eyes closed as he brushed the hair from her face, the full moon above them shining.

Plus he had been thinking...

"Leonie?" Niklaus asked now, making her open her eyes and look up. "Yes?"

He was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Something has happened to me and my family... I do not think... we are even human anymore."

Leonie frowned at that, then sat up, staring. "Huh?" she asked, then Klaus sighed, closing his eyes for a second, concentrating on that other side of him that he could feel, then open them.

She gasped and got up, backing away with widening eyes. "You have eyes like a demon-!"

Klaus blinked and the golden color was gone. He nodded. "I am worried, my love. I don't know what is going on..."

Leonie stared at his downcast expression, then sat back down next to him, taking his face in her hands and frowned. "You seem your normal self though?"

He nodded, then kissed her hand. "I know... but... I feel something. Like I have not eaten for so long..." he scoffed. "I am turning into a monster."

Leonie smiled at that. "I could never imagine you as a monster, my love."

Klaus sighed. "I am hungry... for blood."

She froze once more, staring into his eyes. "Blood-? But-?"

He nodded. "Like those stories about vampires."

Leonie laughed again and shook her head. "Do you want to bite me and find out if you are one?"

"No."

"Then you are as human as me."

Klaus wasn't so sure about her words- he did want to bite her. That urge for blood trying to take over his sense of control...

There had also been other changes come about him and his family. Elijah had been chasing his younger sister when she suddenly took off faster than the eye could follow, him soon after. His father demanding that his owed money was given to him... and they did straight away, as if he had been possessed to give it him. His mother trying to pick up the table to clear up... it went smashing to the other side of the room.

So many new abilities...

Then there was the other day- Klaus had been sharpening his knife when it slipped and sliced his hand up... it had healed as he watched. Foolishly, he raised the knife and pricked his hand once more, then it healed up again.

What the hell were they-? True vampires-?

"Come, I'll take you home." Klaus sighed now, taking her hand and walked with her towards her home.

_"Niklaus!"_

He turned now, his hearing better than ever, along with his sense of smell. "What?" he asked the man sidling up to him, then he grabbed his shirt and pulled him forwards.

"You owe me money Lad." he growled, pulling out a knife and looking at Leonie. "Pay up, or your little lady friend won't have any innocence left by the night is out."

Klaus scoffed, then pulled away. "You dare threaten me and Leonie? How dare you! I do not owe you money! Now go!"

The young man raised an eyebrow, then lunged forwards for Leonie, but Niklaus grabbed his arm, letting go sharply as a pain entered his heart.

His attacker backed off now, panic in his eyes as he saw the blood blossoming from the young mans chest, then ran away.

"Klaus!" Leonie exclaimed as his knees went and he crashed to the floor, putting a hand over his heart. "Oww-" he groaned, the fire shooting through him. There were tears in Leonies eyes as he didn't move or make a sound, eyes closing.

"Niklaus-?" she said in shock, putting her head on his chest and sobbing. But a minuet later, she heard his heart start up once more, then he sat up with a gasp, a hand going to his heart as he did so.

He coughed for a moment, then pulled his shirt away and looked at his flawless skin... there was no evidence of the blade ever peircing him.

"What are you-?" Leonie now gasped, unable to believe it; he had been dead. She had seen it happen with her own eyes.

"I do not know... but I am freaking out now." Klaus said, a hand still over his heart, then he pulled his shirt back on and stood up, frowning.

But really though...

What was he-?

Leonie shook her head, then Klaus felt a pain shoot through him, making him yell out in shock. "What was that-?" he muttered, more to himself than anything, but then another shot of pain ran through his body.

"What's happening-?" Leonie asked as a crack sounded, almost as if he had broken a bone... but more than one.

"Oww!" he yelled now, feeling somthing else inside of him tear apart, then said to Leonie. "I need to get somewhere... now. Home."

She nodded and went to help him up, but a feral snarl escaped him, then she truly did back up as she saw his demonic yellow eyes, then fangs...

Klaus's eyes widened now as he fell backwards onto the earthy ground, raising shaking arms to his teeth and feeling the sharpness of them, then saw Leonie, that feeling of hunger, of predator and prey coming to mind.

"Get out of here-!" he snarled now as another tear went though him, making him yell in agony, staring up at the full moon, chest heaving.

This wasn't like vampires... then another thought went through his head- werewolves. This was what happened to them on a full moon... a full moon such as this.

Another rip and everything vanished...

**-YaYwH-**

Leonie ran over to Klauses family home and yelled for help, his mother coming down in a flash and just said.

"What happened-?"

"Something is wrong with Niklaus. He is just... changing."

There was a kind of fear in her eyes that Leonie didn't understand, then she dashed out and vanished into the night, her husband close behind.

Elijah came down now, looking confused. "What's going on-? What has happened to Niklaus?"

Leonie had tears in her eyes now. "He just... you all-! You are all monsters! He had eyes like a demon! So yellow..."

Elijah frowned at that, knowing full wl that their new found eyes weren't yellow, then said curiously. "Changing-? Into what?"

She shook her head with a sob, letting him hug her. "I don't know. Something bad..."

Everything was just about to get worse...

**-YaYwH-**

The next morning, Leonie went out for a morning walk, wondering where Niklaus was and if his parents had helped him back to the house.

But she stopped now as she saw a form she knew well next to a tree, covered in mud and leaves and motionless.

"Niklaus-?" she gasped, then ran forwards, turning him over onto his back, staring at him for a moment, shaking him a little.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Leonie-?"

"Are you ok?"

Klaus sat up with a groan, then realized he was naked and Leonie gave him her cloak. "What happened?" she asked, eyes wide. Klaus shook his head, frowning, but then it hit him as he raised his hands, remembering the paws...

The blood and killing.

He didn't say anything now as Leonie sneaked him through the woods and back to his family home where Elijah met them and heloed his brother inside, nodding to Leonie that she could leave, that he was ok with him.

She left now, glancing back once-

What was happening-?

And what had happened-?

**Rawr:) bringing in some more elements now:D not too many chapters left now:( so, next up later on and reviews are very much loved:D x Nic**


	7. Goodbye Can Be The Hardest Thing

Leonie found Niklaus sat on her bed a few days later after his illness of sorts.

"Oh-!" she said in shock as she turned and found him there. "You startled me!" then let him pull her forwards and next to him, smiling as he kissed her passionately for a moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked, tracing his hand on her cheek. Leonie nodded, leaning forwards and kissed him once more. "Shouldn't that be how are you? Not me?"

Klaus sighed, then nodded. "I am fine. Do not fuss."

"I am a woman. I am supposed to."

"Well I am telling you not to."

"Yes my love (!)"

Leonie giggled, then said. "How did you get in here?"

"Jumped through the window."

"Excuse me?"

Klaus smirked devilishly, then stood up, going over to the window and opening it, then stepped backwards, making Leonie gaspin horror as he fell out.

But when she looked out, he was stood at the bottom of the window, then said. "Come on. I'll catch you. Promise."

Leonie chuckled weakly. "No thank you."

"You do not trust me?"

"I do... but if you miss?"

"Leonie, I will not miss. I swear it."

She groaned now, then closed her eyes, stepping forwards, feeling the air rush past, then arms grab her. "See?" he grinned as she opened her eyes.

"Come on-" he now said, setting her down on her feet and took a hand, pulling her forwards.

**-YaYwH-**

_"Your family could come in any moment."_

_"Oh, they would not dare."_

Leonie giggled as he kissed her neck, closing her eyes. "You can be so very sweet at times."

"I am glad you added "at times" otherwise you would be wrong." Klaus corrected her, going back to her lips and kissed her hungrily, feeling her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, a hand running up his bare chest.

"I love you." he told her now softly, making her chuckle. "That's good to know."

"You do know that I shall love you forever?"

"Define 'forever.'"

"Well... exactly that. Forever."

There was a clatter now from downstairs that made Klaus raise his head and look at the door, but there was no one there.

"Relax." Leonie sighed, flipping them over so she was ontop, pinning him down onto the wolf fur covers.

"It is very hard to do that while your family are downstairs."

"Well, they are not disturbing us... so..." She kissed him once more, shifting her position ontop of him into a better one.

"God, I so want to bite you..." he groaned now as she let him go, then said as she lent forwards and kissed his neck seductively. "As long as-"

_"What is going on here-!"_

Leonie screamed in shock now and fell of the bed onto the floor with a crash, grabbing the cloak nearby to cover herself up, face tomatoe red as her adoptive sister walked in, then groaned at the sight of the pair, neither of them not wearing a scrap of clothing.

"Leonie, what the hell are you doing?" then looked at the young man on her bed, looking disgruntled under the fur throw. "Aren't you Niklaus? The landowner family over the way?"

He nodded, feeling embarassed at being caught in the act, which wasn't something he made a too big a habit with, more so with Leonie, then she sighed to Leonie.

"You should know better. Their family is nothing but trouble nowdays. But if you want to get pregnant and thrown out, on your own head be it."

The door was slammed shut and Leonie groaned. "I am in so much trouble now..."

Niklaus sighed and helped her back onto the bed, pulling her into his arms, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Not if we were to get married."

"Married?"

Klaus nodded, putting a hand on her smooth side. "We could do. Then no one can force us to to anything."

Leonie smiled at that, then lent forwards and kissed him passionately, allowing him to climb onto her and kiss her neck, but at that moment, there was an alarming crash from downstairs, making the pair jump.

"What was that?" Leonie asked, worried for the health of her family, pushing Niklaus off and pulled her dress back on, dashing out the door and downstairs.

He groaned, then got up and pulled his own on, venturing into the lions den as he followed her downstairs, then found himself frozen at the sight of his father pinning Leonies adopted father to the wall by his throat, snarling something to him that he didn't catch.

"What is going on!" Klaus growled, walking forwards to yank them apart, but his father turned on him and scoffed. "And this is him? Why should I be so shocked?"

Klaus stopped dead, frowing. "What-?"

His father let Leonies go, then turned to him, contempt in his eyes. "You're not my son."

There was a silence as the words sunk in and Leonie gasped quietly in understanding- it was Klaus. Her adoptive fathers real son... all this time-? No wonder he had let her see him so very often... way more leniant than any father should be with any man that loved his "daughter."

Klaus scoffed now, then shook his head. "You have gone mad."

His father laughed now, then turned to the man on the floor and said. "Werewolf."

Leonies eyes widened once more- he was a werewolf-? All this time-?

But that meant-?

"You are my father?" Niklaus asked the man with a raised eyebrow, another silence... then he stood up, staring his son in the eye as he nodded.

Leonie screamed as Klaus's stepfather rammed a hand into his chest and pulled out his heart, throwing it away with a snarl on his face, then saw Leonie, past all reason as he grabbed a knife and dashed forwards, stabbing her in the chest.

For Klaus, he grabbed his stepfather and pushed hard, a rage shooting through him like never before, but he never hit the floor, just vanished.

"Oh God, oh God-!" he said now, panicking as the blood blossomed from Leonies chest onto his hands, a part of him wanting to bite her, the other trying to rip himself up.

There was a clatter now as a figure appeared in the doorway, eyes wide at the carnage, then saw his brother sat on the floor holding Leonie.

Elijah ran forwards and knelt next to the pair, watching tears spill from his brothers eyes as the blood dripped onto the floor. "No-" he just said, shaking his head in mingled disbelief and horror, hand shaking as he raised it to his mouth and bit his wrist, putting it to her mouth, hoping against hope that the healing properties worked on other people other than himself.

"No, _no-_" he said in horror, watching the blood start to pool, the wound healing up slowly, but not fast enough.

"Niklaus-" Elijah said quietly, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, pulling Leonies form into his chest and sobbed into her hair, shaking his head, not believing that she was dead.

"No, no, _no-!_" He almost yelled into her hair, making Elijah sigh, fighting tears himself- Leonie was a very good friend.

"Brother, we-"

_"Go away! It's all their fault! Our family! It's what we are!"_

Elijah stood up now, closing his eyes for a moment, knowing he wasn't going to get any sense out of his brother for a good while.

He knew Klaus was going to lose his mind when her loss truly hit him...

And he couldn't have been more right-

After the funeral of Leonie and her family, including Klaus's true father, he went of the rails well and truly, killing at every oppertunity, swearing revenge on his family for killing her, to hunt them down one by one. It was only Elijah that tried to stop him, but then the local witches took matters into their own hands, putting a curse on him to stem the killings, forcing his highly dangerous and volatile werewolf side into dormancy, making him skip town with Elijah in tow.

Hellbent on breaking it and continuing his rampage...

**2011**

Klaus opened his eyes now, thinking back to his past, what he'd shoved to the back of his mind, refusing to let _her _death affect him so very much. Vampires shouldn't love- it made them weak. It was better not to care... not to hurt.

He sighed now, then glanced at Stefan who was sat the other side of the room, watching him in silence.

But now the Original stood up and glanced out the window-

Maybe it was time to face what he had been trying for so long... he'd broken the curse on him.

Maybe it was time to return home once more.

He left the young ripper back in America as he travelled to Germany in silence.

Klaus walked through the ruins of a town from so very long ago, the trees thick and growing where there should have been open fields, trees...

It took him a little while, but he found the ancient, quite literally, underground mausoleum and pushed the stone door open, walking inside and staring around- his other family was here too.

Klaus walked up to the marble coffin of sorts, brushing the dust that had built up over time off the top, smiling a little as he read the name that had been etched into it.

"Hello my love." he chuckled, patting the top twice, then sat down next to it and sighed. "It's been a while hmm?" then shook his head. "I failed you... I could have saved you if I knew... what I do now. I'm so sorry."

The Original sat there for a few hours in silence, not caring if anyone saw the tears in his eyes- it had been his own fault... he could have saved her... he knew it now.

But that was what love did to you-

It changed you in ways you couldn't control...

And even monsters fell under its spell at times.

**And that is it:D ok, I may have shed a tear or two writing thatXD especially since it was always going to play out like this at the end. That's it anyway:) unless you'd all like me to continue? I do have a few more ideas if you'd like to see this turn into a proper story:) Anyway, reviews are very much loved! x Nicola**


	8. Bring Me To Life

Klaus was silent the entire trip back from his old home to New York where Stefan was "waiting" for him to return.

The Original had been turning an idea around in his head, wondering... if it was possible.

Stefan noticed how the hybrid seemed rather preoccupied from his trip to a place in Germany. He didn't know why, but Klaus was a hell of a lot more quiet and morose. Almost if he was thinking about past memories that made him sad.

But that couldn't be right... this was Klaus.

Stefan asked now, "Something troubling you?" then was shocked as the Original jumped in surprise, then said hastily. "Shut up."

All Stefan could do was frown, wondering why Klaus kept raising a hand to his necklace that was a wooden tribal designed one that looked incredibly old.

But Klaus had been thinking- it was possible to bring someone back from the dead. A vampire. He'd seen it happen before. Albiet, twenty witches died in the process, but it worked.

Maybe...

He got up now, making Stefan follow him with curious eyes, sat on his chair-

Something was up with Klaus. And something big as well.

**-YaYwH-**

Klaus looked around the corner a little, listening hard. Then he heard it and smirked, dashing out faster than the eye could follow and grabbed the witch, swiftly compelling her to stay still and not make a fuss in anyway.

"It is possible to bring someone, a human, back from the dead, correct?" he asked now, his eyes bouring into hers. She nodded. "It takes a new moon to begin the process, then the blood of a person that equals or is older in years than the one they are bringing back to life must feed them their blood. Then exactly four witches, one for each season, can harness the moonlight and- "

"What if it has been a thousand years?"

"Same process. It works. As long as all the bones are still there."

Klaus nodded- he was a fraction older than Leonie, which was incredibly lucky now. The new moon was a few weeks away in Germany...

"What about memories? Will they remember everything?"

"They should do. It can take a little while for them to remember."

He was bringing her back, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Good." he smirked, then knocked her out. A witch to use for his cause.

Just three more powerful ones to find...

And Leonie would be back with him safe and sound... like in the past.

**-YaYwH-**

Stefan overheard Klaus talking to his four witch captives, then got the gist- he was trying to being someone back. A vampire named Leonie. He'd never heard Klaus talk about someone with such... was it a kind of passion.

Had he... loved her-?

Klaus heard the floorboards creak outside the room, then growled quietly, pushing the door open and had Stefan pinned against the wall by his throat, fangs bared and eyes yellow.

"So- here everything did we?" the Original asked in a deadly voice, hand tightening, making Stefan choke, trying to shake his head. Klaus let him drop, then chuckled. "Well it can't hurt anyway." he smiled slowly and said. "Come-"

Stefan was silent, then stepped into the room as Klaus said. "Yes, I am trying to bring someone back. A very, very old friend of mine. Well... more than friend, she and I grew up together. You could say we were childhood sweethearts."

"You loved her-?" Stefan asked, shocked more than anything. He was capable of love-?

Klaus snorted. "Loved her? She was my life... until that beast of a stepfather cut her and my true father down. My own family killed her. She was human... so fragile. They denied me the chance to be happy."

"That was why you killed them?"

"You catch on quick Salvatore." he smirked, turning away, then snorted. "She died in my arms... and I couldn't save her. I didn't know how to save her... Do you know what that feels like? _Do you know what that feels like-!_" he was yelling by the end of his words, anger, rage and an old feeling of remorse coursing through him.

"No." he snorted. "You wouldn't know." then left the room before he ended up ripping the vampires head off.

**-YaYwH-**

Klaus was situated in Germany now, his four witches primed and ready. Well, to die for his cause. Compelled to bring back a thousand year old past love of the monster who had captured them.

The Original was rather reluctant to open up her tomb, not wanting to see her in that was. Dust and bones... but not for long.

He was staring down at Leonies thousand year old remains that were indeed just bones, the occasional glint of metal from where her jewellery was once on her wrists and ears. But no more.

"Not long now my Sweet." he sighed, finger tapping the edge of the marble tomb with a finger, then backed up and rubbed his hands together, then turned to the witches, eyes glinting in the candlelit mausoleum. "Let's do this."

The witches started their chant now, placing their chosen candles around the edge of the tomb, talking in a far older language that Klaus didn't know.

He stood there for about ten minuets before a witch said. "You must give her your blood."

"Just how? She's bones."

"If you care to look?"

Klaus frowned, then looked inside to see a bare form he knew well, then felt his eyes widen in shock- it was like she hadn't aged a day.

He bit his wrist without another word and put it to her lips, wishing she would open her eyes already. Klaus stepped back now, then the candles went out and the witches screamed, crashing to the ground in silence as a loud gasp echoed through the place, making Klauses eyes widen as he saw the figure sitting up, her eyes wide as if she had seen a ghost, then groaned and collapsed backwards into the marble.

"Leonie-?" Klaus now said, sitting her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes, but he put a hand on her bare chest, feeling her heart racing against it.

"Come on Sweetie-" he sighed, picking her up into his arms, ignoring the dead witches and carried her out the tomb.

**So! Is Leonie really back? Guess we'll find out next chappie;D I'll continue this as long as people are interested, so... hope you all are, as I have a good few things planned:) reviews much loved! x Nicola**


	9. Lost Then Found

Leonie wasn't awake by the time Klaus took her back to the mansion, placing her gently onto the massive bed, staring at her, unable to take his eyes from her. She was back. She... his Leonie, she was really back.

He sat on the chair next to her all day, waiting for her to wake up.

It was the next morning when she groaned quietly and opened her eyes, frowning, then felt the covers over her naked body and sat up, pulling it around her.

"What-?" she said, eyes wide in shock, but Klaus took her face in his hands and said. "Sweetie?"

Leonie scowled, pulling away from the strange man. Grabbing the covers and standing up, backing away with wide eyes. "Who are you-? What am I-? What am I doing here!"

Klaus felt his stomach drop- she didn't remember him...

"Leonie, it's me. It's Klaus. You remember?" he said, stepping forwards, but she backed off, eyes widening all the time. "Get away from me!" she yelled, but before she could run, Klaus pinned her to the floor, trying to ignore the terrified tears that were in her eyes.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly, taking her face in his hands once more, begging with his eyes for her to believe him.

"It's me! God Lee... the eleventh century, those times we used to sneak out and hide in the orchard? That time you told me you loved me for the first time? It's me. Your Niklaus."

Leonie frowned now, recognizing that name. "Niklaus?" she frowned, stopping her attempts to push him away, then her frown deepened. "You... you're my Niklaus." then she found herself smiling. "I know you."

"Oh thank God-" he sighed, leaning down and kissing her passionately for a few minuets, wanting to hold her and never let her go again.

"What happened?" she asked now as she stood up, pulling the covers around her still, but then Leonie giggled. "What have you done to your hair? It's so short!"

"Sweetie..." he sighed, putting his hands on each of her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "It's... the twenty-first century. The year 2011 to be precise."

"Wh-what-? But-?"

"You died..." he said now, raising a hand to her cheek and tracing his thumb over her soft skin, then said gently. "How are you feeling?"

Leonie just stood there in shock. "How long have I been dead-?"

"Let's not talk about-"

_"Niklaus!"_

"Almost a thousand years."

Leonie shook her head in shock, raising her own hands and took Klauses face in them. "You haven't aged a day-"

All Klaus could do was lean forwards and kiss her, pulling her tight into his arms and pushed her onto the bed, moving that long, lucsious hair of hers behind her ears so he could kiss her neck.

"I have missed you so very much." he murmured, twining his hands with hers. Leonie understood now- a thousand years he had been alone.

She'd been dead for a thousand years-?

"Why-? How did I die? It's all dark..." she muttered, putting her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Klaus sighed. "My stepfather. He... stabbed you."

"Yes, I remember that- my adopted father was your true father, yes?"

Klaus nodded. "He was."

"My god... he told me. He said he-" Leonies eyes widened. "He told me that he had an illegitimate son that he saw everyday. No wonder I could see you so very often."

"Yes, my father, my real father, seemed to be a decent man." Klaus chuckled, leaning down and kissing her once more, closing his eyes.

"So... what has changed?" Leonie now frowned, sitting up and realizing she was still naked, a flush in her cheeks. Klaus laughed a little. _  
>"Oh my love... so much has changed. I assure you."<em>

**-YaYwH-**

Leonie thought it rather funny, the new clothes that Klaus had bought for her.

"What are these things?" she laughed, holding up a pair of dark navy jeans, feeling the weird fabric. "They are called jeans." he chuckled, then nodded for her to pull them on. He'd already had to tell her about underwear. They didn't exist back then in the 11th century.

"They are... rather fitting." she giggled, pulling them on, but Klaus rolled his eyes and did the zip up for her. "See? Easy." then handed her a long floral style top with short sleeves and a little back leather jacket. "I thought these would suit you." he said, then Leonie raised an eyebrow and held up a bra.

_"What the hell is this?"_

When Leonie had finally managed to put her clothes on correctly, Klaus took her out, walking her around town.

He thought his hand was going to get crushed by how hard she was holding his. Escpecially when she saw the cars...

And freaked out big time.

Later that day, she was sat on the sofa flicking through the thing called a TV, giggling as she went. It was an amazing contraption!

"So- to your liking?" Klaus asked smugly sitting down next to her with a coffee in his hands. Leonie frowned. "What is that?"

"This? Coffee."

"I want to try it."

"I don't-" he started, but she had already taken it and had a sip, eyes widening before she coughed. "That is disgusting! Bad. bad coffee!"

Klaus laughed, then reached to the table and picked up a bar of chocolate. "You'll like this Sweetie."

"I doubt it much." she snorted, then bit into it, eyes widening once more.

"I love this! What is it!"

"Chocolate"

"I want more chocolate. Now!"

"I am never going to get bored of you, am I?" he grinned, kissing her chocolate tasting lips.

Leonie grinned, then sat back and grabbed the TV remote once more, pressing it once and turning it over to another channel, making Klaus grin when she did that giggle he loved so much. God he had alot to teach her. So much to explain...

But there was still two things niggling at him-

She didn't know what the monster he had become...

And she was human.

**Thought I'd be nice and stick the next one up:) Poor Leonie is clueless on the 21st century lmao! reviews much loved:) x Nicola**


	10. New York Blues

_"So, a thousand years.. what have you been up to?"_

Klaus set his cup of coffee down now as Leonie asked, eyes inquisitive. He chuckled, pulling her into his ams, playing with her hair. "Nothing of any importance. Traveling mainly."

"Have you seen the world?" she asked now, eyes wide, and he nodded with a laugh. "Yes I have."  
>"Wow!" Leonie giggled, making Klaus feel guilty inside-<p>

But she could never know the truth. It would hurt her so badly.

"Can you show me it?" she asked now, making Klaus snap to his senses and smile. "Of course, anything you want."

Leonie smiled at that, then closed her eyes in his chest, making him sigh mentally-

It was going to be a choice between his plans, or his lover...

* * *

><p>Later that day, he took her out once more to show her the place they were in Germany, then made her wait outside while he bullied a man to make her a fake passport.<p>

Leonie found it amazing how the camera worked that took her picture.

This century truly was amazing.

Klaus took her to MacDonalds now, where she couldn't get enough of the chicken nuggets, and even the ketchup.

"Goodness, this stuff is amazingly yummy!" she said, and Klaus chuckled, stealing a chicken nugget from her box, but she scowled and he left it alone. She may of been human, but she could still bite his fingers off.

_"Wait til you try the ice cream then."_

_"Ooh, what's ice cream?"_

It seemed like a never ending task, but one he enjoyed when it came to teaching a thousand year old, once dead girl about the present times. Especially when she was human too.

"So... that's a mobile phine?"

"Phone love. You can call and text each other that way."

"What's texting?"

"I-" Klaus couldn't help but laugh now, giving up for now on the teaching side and she frowned.

"What are you?"

The question was so sudden, it took him aback. But now Leonie sighed and said. "You were a hybrid, weren't you? Your mother was one of those, vampire things. And your father could change into a wolf?"

Klaus nodded now, sighing as he moved to the sofa where she was sat, nodding once more. "Yes. I am a hybrid."

"Sweetie-" she said sadly now, but Klaus shook his head. "I don't mind. I like it to be honest. You can't beat the vampire side for anything."

"What about Elijah? Your family?" she asked now, and Klaus was silent. "They... left a while ago."

He couldn't exactly say 'I killed them in revenge for you dying.'

"Oh... that's too bad. I would have loved to have seen Elijah again."

Leonie nodded, then leaned up and kissed him for a moment. "Did you miss me?" she asked, Klaus chuckled and nodded. "Everyday." then kissed him again, letting him push her onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck, his lips at her own.

"You can be so very sweet." she chuckled, then sighed as he went to her shirt. "No, Niklaus. Patience is a virtue, didn't I teach you that?"

"Not too well. You were the one who kept encouraging me into your bedroom all that time ago."

"Hmm... that's true. But you never complained." she chuckled, but then asked.

"What's it like, being a vampire?"

Klaus was silent, then said quietly. "It's the best. You live forever, everything's enhanced... emotions, sight, hearing. There's so much more."

"Can I be one?"

_"No!"_

Klauses sudden, and rather loud outburst made Leonie jump, then he sighed. "Sorry. It's just... you won't be my sweet little human Leonie anymore if I did that."

"But I'm just going to grow older and die..."

"Maybe so, but I can't be selfish when it comes to you. I've never cared about anything else this past thousand years, but believe me when I say I care about you."

"Aww, you can still be so very sweet." she chuckled, kissing his cheek. Klaus sighed, letting her kiss him once more, thinking-

He couldn't change her, could he?

* * *

><p>The pair flew back to America now, Leonie frightened by the experience of flying.<p>

"This, sweetie, is New York." he said, taking her hand and leading her forwards, nabbing a car that was parked outside with the keys foolishly left in the ignition.

"It's so... _big._" she could only say, wide eyed as they went through the center of the city. "I suppose it is." Klaus mused, thinking about how he had seen bigger.

They parked up outside a mansion now, and Klaus told Leonie to stay in the car for a moment while he went in and found Stefan, who was still trapped inside the place.

"Right then Salvatore. Here's the deal- you touch the girl, I will rip your Elena up right before your eyes, limb by limb. Then your brother, and everyone else you care about. So I'd think before you act." he said now, eyes hard. Stefan was confused more than anything- why was he protecting this girl beyond any other person he had ever-

But then he understood- he had bought her back successfully. That lover of his from when he was human.

"Right then, let's get started." Klaus said, bringing Leonie inside and said.

"Leonie dearest, this is Stefan Salvatore. He'll be staying with us for a while."

Leonie smiled now, then nodded. "Hello Stefan."

Stefan was taken aback now at the girl- she was human for one, and so very normal and innocent with not a single bone in her body that would make her want to kill. Then he remembered she was as old as Klaus, and that they had grown up together since they were children.

Now that was a very strange thought. But Stefan knew that Klaus was, and would be fiercely protective of her, and his words just moments ago were probably true.

Even monsters had someone to love, and to love them in return.

"Hello Leonie." Stefan hastily said now, shaking her hand and making her frown. "Why are you doing that?"

Klaus chuckled at that- she was much more used to the greetings in the 11th century.

"Like this?" he asked now, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it, making her laugh. "That's the one."

"Are you hungry?"

"Only if there's more of those chicken nuggets."

Stefan watched the pair leave now, a frown appearing on his face-

She didn't have a clue at what kind of monster he had become...

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while, so- viola:) reviews much loved, and ta! X Nic<strong>


	11. Revelations

Klaus was passionately kissing Leonie under the covers of the bed that night, not inclined to leaving her for one moment.

Leonie frowned at his expression now as he took her hands in his and kissed them each. "What's wrong?" she asked, and Klaus looked up from them to her frown.

"Hmm-? Oh, nothing my love."

She sighed now, then prodded his cheek. "You don't seem yourself."

"Oh-?" he chuckled, then made her gasp in shock as he flipped them over, kissing her neck, easily fighting that urge to bite into her soft human form. "How so?" he inquired, and Leonie smiled, leaning up and kissing him for a moment.

"You just seem so different. More... rugged I could say."

He chuckled at that, then kissed her cheek. "Don't worry yourself my love. Yes?"

"Yes." Leonie smiled, then let him kiss her once more, feeling that change on his lips as he did so, raising a hand to the top button on the shirt of his she was wearing to bed.

"Niklaus-" she sighed, rolling her eyes and slapping his hands. "A thousand years... and the first thing you want to do is jump into my... pants are they called?"

He sighed in defeat at that, then pulled her into his arms, watching Leonie close her eyes and nod off against him. So very human she was.

Klaus got up now, pulling the covers over her and arranging the pillows before he went downstairs, yanking the shirt of his from the chair by the door and pulling it on as he went downstairs and found Stefan sat on the sofa.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan said now as Klaus sat down, looking rather conflicted.

He looked up now and glowered at the younger vampire and snapped. "Shut up."

Stefan was silent, then asked. "Did you say she's from your childhood?"

Klaus laughed at that, then replied. "Oh she is. And I loved her-" he scowled. "I love her so much." he corrected himself, suddenly realizing that he was sounding rather soft emotion wise towards Stefan.

But if he or anyone touched her, he'd kill them in an instant.

And Stefan knew that well.

"So what if I bit her?" Stefan joked now, and Klaus looked up, murder in his eyes and he slammed Stefan into the wall with a loud snarl.

Leonie heard it and woke up with a jolt. She frowned, then went downstairs, stopping dead as she saw Klaus pinning Stefan to the wall by his throat, his fangs bared and eyes golden yellow.

"Niklaus-?" she said shakily now, eyes wide in fear. Klaus let him go in an instant, then turned to her.

"Leonie, I didn't hear you come down. Why aren't you in bed?"

Leonie was looking at Stefan with wide eyes, then asked. "Why were you threatening him? Why is he here?"

Stefan glowered at Klaus now, then said. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

_"Salvatore-!"_

"That he's a murderer. A monster." he finished, and Klaus lost his temper, grabbing him and throwing him hard through the window, flashing after him and pinning him down onto the floor as he snarled.

"Keep your mouth shut, or I'll kill you."

He suddenly realized what he'd said now, and who was listening. Klaus turned with wide eyes now to see Leonie in tears at what he had become in the last thousand years.

"Leonie-"

"No..." she said, tears rolling down her face as she ran upstairs, locking the door behind her as she slid down it and let the tears flow.

_"Leonie?"_

"Go away." she said with a sniff, then she heard a low thump as he put his forehead against the door. "Leonie, please let me in."

She didn't move, and Klaus sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you everything."

"You're a monster Niklaus! What happened to you-?"

That made Klaus think hard, then he simply said the truth. "Life. I'm a hybrid, Leonie. It's what I'm made for."

"But you don't have to be a monster." she said quietly, and Klaus nodded, knowing she spoke the truth. "I don't really know any other way." he said truthfully, and heard the door unlock and faced her tearstained face.

"I'm sorry." he sighed, pulling her into his arms and closing his eyes as he hugged her. "After you died, I kind of went mad."

Leonie just said quietly. "I wasn't worth it."

"Oh yes you were." he said softly, feeling more gentle than he'd been in too long as he kissed her. "You bring out the best in me, and you are the only one who can do that."

Leonie was silent, then asked. "Why did you bring me back?"

Klaus groaned, then took her face in his hands. "Because you are the human side of me."

"What about your own?" she asked as he traced his thumb over her cheek. Klaus chuckled darkly. "Stefan was right- I am a killer."

Leonie was hurt by his words, then said. "Now that I don't believe. You cared enough about me to bring me back. You didn't have to, but you chose to."

Klaus let her go now, those barriers when it came to feeling love that he'd put up so very long ago were cracking around the edges.

He kissed her again now, pushing the door closed as he let her wrap her arms around his neck, pushing her down onto the bed and kissed her once more.

She really was one of a kind to be able to break his barriers down without trying.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next little one^_^ sory it's late- FF uploader was being a right dick -_-' thanks for the lovely reviews x Nic<strong>


	12. Captured

Leonie was laughing as Klaus chased her through the grounds, the memories from a thousand years ago flooding back as she did so. She hid behind a tree now, chest heaving and chuckle in her throat as she hid, listening with her human hearing as her lover walked forwards through the fallen leaves, them crunching under his feet as he stalked through the trees, then called.

"I can hear you. You puny little human."

"Come and get me then, big bad vampire or whatever you are." Leonie giggled, backing up, but then screamed as arms clamped around her waist, then lips at her neck as he said.

"Got you."

She turned now to see his grin, then felt their lips meet for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately as if they were back in the 11th Century. Before the whole world was against them.

Leonie frowned now as he let her go, then raised a hand to his cheek for a moment, cocking her head.

"What's wrong my love?"

Klaus blinked now, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter Sweetie. An old mans errant thoughts."

"Old?" Leonie laughed, then squeaked in shock as he pushed her onto the dry, leafy ground, sitting on her with a grin on his face. "I am a thousand years old my love."

"Well so am I." she said defiantly, closing her eyes for a moment as he kissed her neck, hand traveling up her thigh and pushing the hem of her dress away.

"Niklaus." she said now, and he stopped, chuckling. "Sorry. I got a tad carried away."

"That you did." Leonie said, kissing him once more for a moment. Klaus could hear her heart racing against her chest as he kissed her back. It was so very... human. That side that he didn't have... not anymore.

But Leonie was trying to bring it back, and she was doing a very good job.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Klaus left Leonie alone with Stefan while he went and fetched some more clothes for her.<p>

But that was a big mistake.

Leonie felt nervous as she sat in the living room, Stefan staring at her with hungry eyes, fangs almost itching to come out and embed themselves into her human neck.

And he had a plan to escape.

Leonie was in the kitchen now, eating more of that gorgeous chocolate she found in the fridge. Beautiful thing that melted in her mouth.

As she turned back, she turned to face Stefan and gasped in shock, then chuckled. "You made me jump!" she smiled, then her eyes widened as his fangs were bared, and she said in panic.

"What are you doing-? Stefan-" but then she screamed as he put his bitten wrist to her mouth, then bit hard into her neck, trying and failing to push him away. Leonie felt her strength vanish now, then everything else did as she fainted.

* * *

><p>When Leonie woke up, she found herself in a locked room, lined in stone and a cold metal door.<p>

And she was hungry. Too hungry to think straight.

"Niklaus-?" she said now, fear lacing her voice as she stumbled to her feet, then collapsed back down, tears springing to her eyes as she called again, scared that Stefan was going to hurt her again.

_"Sorry, freakface isn't here."_

Leonie moved back now against the wall and stared forwards to see there was another man in the cell with her, and it wasn't her Niklaus.

"Who are you?" she whimpered, backing up. The new man was unfamiliar with jet black hair, and ice blue eyes that were narrowed. "More like who exactly are you, Leonie?" he asked in a hard voice, then she stayed silent, so he added. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Like Stefan? Why did he hurt me-?" she whimpered once more at the end, and Damon frowned- he had been expecting from what Stefan had told him that Leonie was Klaus' lover, that she would be just like him.

A monster... not human and helpless.

"Let me go." she said now, then started to sob, sitting down against the wall as she said. "I'm so hungry!"

Damon really didn't know what to do as she started to cry, so he got out as fast as he could.

Later that day, or was it night? Leonie was curled up against the wall, shivering a little.

Where was Klaus? Why hadn't he gotten her out of this place yet?

* * *

><p>There was a clang that woke her up now, then she saw a strange thing that she remembered Klaus calling a plastic bottle. She picked it up now and opened it, the contents inside as dark and red as a ruby... but to her, it smelled better than that chocolate.<p>

Leonie took a sip now, then, finding it much to her liking, drank the whole thing.

She coughed now, eyes wide as she felt a pain in her gums, then felt scared as she felt a sharpness in her mouth, then felt fangs like Klaus' and started to shake in horror as she realized what had happened to herself-

She'd been turned into a vampire, kidnapped by Stefan and bought back to his brother...

And Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

What were they going to do to her-?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hell, Klaus isn't going to be too happy when he finds outXD anyhoo, thanks for the lovely reviews and more much loved! x Nic<strong>


	13. The Devil And Me

Leonie was more than frightened as she sat alone in the shadows, freezing cold and so lonely... and hungry.

Where was Klaus? Why wasn't he here already?

Damon was pacing up and down in the main room now while Elena sat with Stefan in his arms, thankful he was back safe and sound.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He sighed now, running a hand through his hair, but now he looked to his brother and hissed. "Why the hell did you bring his damn slut back with you-! And turn her! If it's true that he loves her as much as he does... he's going to come for her. And we'll be in some serious shit-!"

Stefan sighed and just said. "I- I don't know why I did it. But it's true- Klaus will come for her, and god help us when he does."

Damon threw up his hands into the air and said in a snarl. "Have I got to clean up after you-! Again-!"

Elena groaned and just said. "We need to think of a plan. Is she a danger?"

Stefan shook his head. "She was under Klaus's protection. She's no danger."

"But-? If we don't give her human blood... she will die."

"And we're all dead and bam." Damon added, heading downstairs where Stefan hastily said. "Damon, what are you doing? Don't-!"

"Shut up." Damon just said and went down and grabbed a blood bag. Elena understood the situation- Leonie a vampire was better than a dead Leonie.

* * *

><p>Leonie jolted up as the door opened, so weak that she could hardly move. "No-" she squeaked, moving back against the wall, but then the dark vampire that was called Damon walked in and crouched down before her and said, holding out the red bag. "Here- this is what you need."<p>

"But I don't want- want to be a vampire-!"

"Just drink it." he growled, and she did without question, coughing for a moment, then felt herself asking for more.

Elena watched the young looking girl, now a vampire- she was so... normal. How could she and Klaus be lovers-?

When Damon left the room and went back up, preoccupied by Stefans snarls about Klaus... the human blood was still in him, making him darker than ever, she sneaked in with a blanket and crouched down before her.

"Here-" she said now, and Leonie looked up and took it in silence, making Elena go. "I won't hurt you."

"Where's Niklaus?"

Elena sighed, then said sincerely. "I don't know."

"I want him..." she sobbed now, shocking Elena- she was so normal like she had first thought. More than normal... so human. The complete opposite to Klaus.

"How did you meet him?" she asked now, and Leonie shivered, pulling the blanket over her. "We grew up together."

"As children-?"

"Mmhmm. He- he bought me back when I got killed."

Elena heard the emotion in her voice, then asked. "Is he... can he actually love-?"

Leonie nodded. "Yes. I love him."

She was taken aback by that, then Damon appeared in the doorway and said to Elena. "We need to talk." Elena looked back to Leonie, that scared newborn vampire, then left her to go upstairs.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood outside the Salvatore boarding house now, never feeling so much hate in his whole life. He looked to the five witches he had stolen for his own use behind him now, then said.<p>

"Burn it. But don't touch Leonie."

* * *

><p>Damon suddenly stopped talking now as he smelt smoke, then there was a knock on the door and he set down his glass and said. "Oh shit-"<p>

There was an explosion and the windows shattered inwards, fire making its way inside, but not moving past the windows. There was a voice now, and they could all hear it clearly.

"Knock knock-!"

Elena grabbed Stefan now, terrified that the fire would come back in. The trio faced the front door now that wasn't on fire, then it was blasted in and saw an incredibly pissed of Original stood there.

"Oh god-" Elena breathed now, and Damon just said. "You're here for Leonie right?"

"Yes. Give her to me now, or I'll have this place burnt down."

"And Leonie too?" Damon smirked, and Klaus chuckled darkly, raising his hands and putting them on the doorframe, unable to cross the threshold. "Oh, my witches are very careful."

Elena flinched as the flames rose up inside the house now, scorching the walls and cutting of any exit they could have used. "Give her to him." she said now, and Damon was in agreement- that look in Klauses eyes wasn't to be messed with, and he wasn't playing games.

Elena moved towards the stairs now and the flames shifted, allowing her to go down.

* * *

><p>Leonie was stood up, hearing the roar of the flames, but not Klauses voice.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked now as Elena flung open the door. Elena just said. "Your boyfriends here... and he's not happy."

Leonie was silent, then ran out and up into the main room, horrified when she saw the fire encircling the room, scorching the walls, but not moving from the room.

"Leonie!" she heard now, then turned to the door and hissed as the sunlight burned her, and Klaus realized in an instant what had happened... what she was.

"You _bastards-!_" He roared now, then Damon and Stefan yelled in agony as a fire of another sort went burning through their heads, and Leonie yelled over the flames. "Stop this now!"

The pain stopped, and Klaus just said quietly. "What have they done to you-?" then looked to Stefan and snarled. "Put your ring on her _now-!_"

Elena glanced to Stefan, then he did it, pulling it off and put it on Leonies hand, then backing off into the shadows as the sun burned him.

"Come here-" Klaus said now, and Leonie walked outside, more frightened than anything. Klaus pulled her into his arms now and sighed in relief, then looked back to the trio and said to the witches. "Burn them."

"Oh shit..." Damon said now, looking into the furious eyes of the hybrid that had murder in his eyes- he really meant this.

"Stop this, please?" Leonie asked him now, more scared about the monster he was turning into... or what a thousand years had done to him. This really was who he was now- a murderer and he didn't care.

As long as he won.

"Klaus!" she yelled now, and he sighed, telling his witches to stop, and the flames vanished in an instant. Klaus glanced once more at the burnt room, then turned away with Leonie, making her look forwards and not back.

All Elena could think was how thankful they were to be alive... and Damon was of the same mind.

* * *

><p>Leonie didn't get a word from Klaus as he took her back to the place he was staying, but inside his head, he was still raging.<p>

"Klaus?" she asked now as he seated her on the side of the bath, but he ignored her, filling the sink with warm water and raised a cloth to her face, rubbing the blood away from her.

"Talk to me, please?" she asked now, then Klaus leaned forwards and kissed her passionately for a moment, then finally spoke. "I'm so sorry my love."

"I'm fine." she frowned, and Klaus shook his head. "You're a vampire."

"Is that... bad-?"

"For you, yes. I never wanted you to turn. I never wanted you to know what monster I am now." he put his forehead against her chest now and she hugged him, not knowing what else to do; everything was intensified, her hunger was threatening to break free... she kissed the top of his head. "You're not a monster." she muttered, and Klaus closed his eyes-

Why did everything have to come crashing down-?

* * *

><p><strong>Been a little while, so here we are- an explosive chapter and one pissed off Klaus:) reviews much loved x Nic<strong>


	14. Inner Demons

Leonie was stood in front of the mirror now, raising a hand to her fangs and prodding them. She giggled now and heard footsteps and turned, feeling alert, but when it opened, she relaxed as Klaus walked in with a few bottles of blood.

She dashed over now and grabbed them from him, drinking them down as fast as she could, sitting down on the side of the bath. "More?" she asked him now and Klaus sighed, sitting down next to her. "No sweetie."

"Why-!" she hissed now, and that made him groan- this was exactly the reason he didn't want to change her... she wouldn't be able to handle it. Her kindness would vanish, and her darker side would come out.

"You have to control it." he told her now, and she stood up, snarling. "What! I am in contro-!" but she stopped and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh no..."

Klaus watched tears appear in her eyes, then pulled her into his arms and said quietly. "It's ok my love. We'll get through this together, I promise."

She sniffed now and held him tightly, scared to let go in case she lost herself again. Klaus kissed the top of her head and said quietly. "Do you want me to show you how to be a vampire?"

"Does that mean biting people?"

"... yes."

"Ohh..." she just said, then nodded. "Ok. I'll try the biting thing."

Klaus chuckled, then looked at her hand at Stefans ring. He had to find something else for her to wear as protection from the sun. The thing that really annoyed him most was the fact it wasn't him who changed him, but that Stefan Salvatore.

Leonie now put a hand on his cheek and kissed him for a moment, wanting him like a drug, and he knew that and held her away, chuckling.

"Sweetie-"

"Just kiss me, please?" she asked now, trying to, but he held her back and said swiftly. "Everything's enhanced when your a vampire."

Leonie understood now- she loved him more than anything... now even more. Klaus was thinking more about her caring nature, everything that made her the complete opposite of him. For the first time in an immensely long time, he was feeling so much guilt. He should have never of bought her back after a thousand years. Everything had changed, the world had changed... he had changed more than she knew.

And now he'd ruined her life beyond repairing.

* * *

><p>Leonie thought he was mad at her now for getting changed, and just said. "I'm sorry."<p>

"What for?" He asked, confused why she was crying again. She sniffed. "I'm a vampire. You don't want to look after someone like me... I'm a mess. I don't even know how a mobile phine works."

Klaus frowned, then said with a chuckle. "Leonie, my love... this is all my fault."

"Do you regret bringing me back?"

He was shocked at her words, then said, taking her face in his hands. "This is twice now... I keep getting you hurt. It doesn't matter what year it is, but what if I get you killed permanently-?"

Leonie sighed, then hugged him tightly. "Sweetie... don't worry so much."

"I've changed my love." he told her now, and she frowned. "I don't think you have."

"I'm a killer."

"Don't be silly."

"I killed all my family." he just said now, getting angry and standing up. Leonie felt cold for a moment, then asked quietly. "Killed them-? I thought your family couldn't die?"

"They're as good as dead."

"...did you kill Elijah?"

"I-"

"You did, didn't you-?" she said now, more shocked than she had ever been. Klaus turned to see those tears running down her cheeks as she said. "How could you-?"

"He's been trying to kill me Lee. I told you- everything's changed."

"I refused to believe that."

He snarled now and grabbed her wrists, eyes going yellow. "I'm a hybrid Leonie! I'm not like them! I'm not like any of them!" he shut up now as he saw the fear in her eyes at the sight of his own, then sighed and let go, eyes returning to normal. "I'm sorry."

Leonie backed up now, understanding what he meant by how he had changed- he'd killed his family... Elijah, that big brother that looked after them both since they were tiny. And his mother whom he'd doted on... was she dead somewhere too?

"How could you-?" she said once more, horrified at how much he was... a monster. Klaus sighed and sat down, back against the door, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I just... I's so sorry."

Leonie saw tears in his own eyes now and knelt down before him. "You don't have to be like this. Can't you change?"

He chuckled in disbelief. "That's impossible."

She was silent, then lent forwards and pulled him into her arms, sighing. Surely he could change?

"Niklaus... can't you try at least?"

He leaned back now and surveyed her expression, he frowned. "You still want to help? After all this?"

Leonie sighed, taking his hands. "I've known you for too long. I know you. Under that..." she chuckled. "Weirdo hybrid, there's gotta be some good."

She wanted to help? Still? He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He'd ruined her life beyond repair, and her intensified caring was influencing her.

Surely no good could come from trying to change a demons nature?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little update for you all:) hope you like and review! x<strong>


	15. You Are The Thunder, I Am The Lightning

_Nineteen year old Leonie walked beside her father now as they went into town. It was a year now that she had returned to her hometown and things couldn't be better. _

_Her adopted father now turned to her as they passed the blacksmiths shop. "Leonie dearest, could you please go to the herbal shop for some mint while I have the horses re-shod."_

_"Yes Father." she said, and he put the money in her hand, then turned away and walked off. Leonie also turned now and walked towards the herbal shop, but now there was a clip clop of hooves and then a snicker, blowing her hair. She scowled now- stupid person for getting so close._

_Leonie turned now and looked up. "Excuse me, but I think you-" but she stopped dead now as she saw the familiar smirk, and then saw the familiar majestic white horse and the young man atop him._

_"Yes?" he smirked and she put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing startling a lady like this?"_

_Klaus slid down of his horse now, then Leonie looked down as he took her hand, then raised it to his lips for a moment with a smile. "Lady? I beg to differ." he said now, and she blushed. "Don't be so mean Niklaus."_

_"So why are you here?" He asked now and she chuckled. "I am here with my father. I'm buying some mint for tonights meal."_

_"Where is your father now?"_

_"Oh, getting the horse re-shod." She smiled, and Klaus looked to the blacksmiths, then said. "That will take some time. Why don't you give him the slip and..." he leaned forwards and kissed her softly for a moment. "We could go somewhere."_

_"I would love to my sweet, but my father would suspect something."_

_Klaus sighed, then raised a hand to her cheek. "My love... can't we take risks?"_

* * *

><p><em>Leonies father walked out the heat of the blacksmiths now and saw to his surprise, his adopted daughter stood with his true sons hand on her cheek, a smile on both their faces. But then Klaus leaned forwards and kissed her for a moment, making her giggle and back off, smacking his hands away, going what would happen if anyone saw them.<em>

_The werewolf watched now as she walked towards the herbal shop, and Klaus grinned, tying up his horse and followed her. He was surprised now- his true son falling for his adopted daughter... he hadn't imagined that happening. Ever since he had torn up Leonies family as a wolf, he'd felt so much guilt, which led to him taking her in as his daughter. And then there was Klaus... the son he didn't, and couldn't know, least the affair between families be discovered. To see your child everyday... but not able to tell him the truth, that he was his father... and it hurt._

_And now their children were in love... like it was history repeating, but in a different way._

_They had obviously been in love since they had first met._

_He owed it to both of them to give it a go._

* * *

><p><em>Leonie picked the mint from the sprig now and felt lips at her neck and chuckled. "Niklaus, not here. What if my father saw us-?"<em>

_"I don't care." he just said, but then pushed him away and paid the shopkeeper for the mint and walked out._

_"Meet me at the river later? At sunset?" he asked teasingly now, and she chuckled. "Maybe."_

_"That a yes?"_

_"Patience Niklaus." she just chuckled, then her father called her and she said swiftly. "Good day Niklaus." then kissed his cheek and left._

* * *

><p><em>"Sweetie, wake up-"<em>

Leonies eyes snapped open and she sat up in a flash, looking to the one who woke her up. She sighed now and smiled a little. "Sorry. I was dreaming."

"What about?" Klaus asked now, lying back down next to her and she did to, turned to him. "You remember that time by the river when we were nineteen?"

He chuckled now and nodded. "I do." Leonie looked down now as he took her hands and pressed his lips to them for a second each. "Why don't you remind me about it?"

"Do I have to?" she blushed now, and he smirked.

_"Oh yes you do."_

* * *

><p><em>Leonie glanced out the window now- it was sunset soon, and she rolled her eyes, opening the door and sneaked out.<em>

_She walked down the bramble path now towards the river next to their homes in Lindau, Germany. Klaus was already there and he chuckled. "I knew you'd come."_

_"Cheeky." she said now, walking over and sitting done next to him as he sat against the tree. Klaus pulled her into his arms now, brushing the hair from her eyes as she smiled. "Did your family see you escape?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I made sure. You?"_

_"Very sure. If anything happens, Elijah will-"_

_"Lie for you?"_

_"Exactly." he smiled, then leaned forwards and kissed her passionately for a moment, adding quietly. "I love you Leonie. Forever."_

_"How long is forever?" She asked teasingly, and he said just under her ear. "Exactly what I said. Forever."_

_"A hundred years? A thousand?"_

_"Oh, until the world ends of course." he grinned, kissing her once more and Leonie said quietly. "I want you to do something..."_

_"Anything my love." he grinned, going to kiss her, but she jumped up and ran forwards towards the river, yelling. "Chase me!" then jumped in the cool water and smirked at him, pushing her sopping hair back, watching him stand up and walk over, sighing. "I guess I have to then." then pulled off his clothes and jumped in after her._

_"You surprise me my love." she said now, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for a moment, smoothing his hair back and he said as they broke apart._

_"How so? You asked me to chase you... and I always will."_

_Leonie smiled at that, then said. "You're sweet."_

_"At times." he said and she wrapped her legs around his bare waist and said quietly. "You got that right. Now... kiss me again?"_

_"Of course." he smirked, then did as she asked. _

_Even monsters had their sweet sides._

* * *

><p>Klaus chuckled as he remembered- they'd stayed their all evening and way into the night in each others company.<p>

"See?" Leonie smiled now. "You are capable of caring."

He felt surprised now, then said. "That was with you. I'm only like this with you..."

"And Elijah. You were both inseparable... true brothers. And now you killed him-? How could you do that..."

Klaus felt dubious now, then he asked cautiously. "What are you thinking?"

"I mean, we're going to wake Elijah up, or whatever brings him back... and you're going to say sorry."

"Excuse me-?"

"You heard me." she smiled, and he was shocked into silence, then said quietly. "Leonie... I really wouldn't try."

"Why?"

"Because..." he rolled his eyes. "Hundreds of years ago... I threw him away. And ever since, he's been trying to kill me for killing the other members of our family."

"As I said- say sorry."

"No. It wasn't my fault. He's just trouble... he's staying dead."

_"Niklaus. You let Elijah stay dead and I won't be very happy."_

He scoffed now and Leonie scowled. "Don't you give me that look. I'm not letting you stay a monster. Your words, not mine."

"But-"

"Shut up. If you wanted to stay a freak, you shouldn't have bought me back."

"Le-"

"_Shush-! _Now... you bring Elijah here and we'll work from that." she smiled now and got up, heading downstairs while Klaus just stared after her-

Umm... what had just happened-?

* * *

><p><strong>And one for tonight before I nod offXD hope you like and review:) x<strong>


	16. Brothers Of War

Klaus felt admiration for Leonies attempt to reconcile he and his brother.

"I'll do it... be we can't mention the others, ok? Not now. Please?" he asked her, and Leonie sighed in defeat. "I suppose so... but don't blame me when he wants to rip your face off."

"I want to rip _his _face off." but he didn't add anything else as she snarled quietly. Klaus rolled his eyes and said. "Fine. He's in the other room. Pull the blade out and he's awake."

"Shall I do it?"

Klaus chuckled, then lent forwards and kissed her forehead. "Yes my love. That would be best." he ran a finger over her cheek now and Leonie frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just... I still can't believe you're back." He said sincerely and Leonie was surprised by how much feeling was in his voice. "Sounds like you missed me." she chuckled now, and he nodded, leaning forwards and kissing her passionately for a moment before saying quietly. "I missed you so much."

She hugged him now for a moment, then grinned. "Let's go wake up your brother!"

"Yay (!)"

* * *

><p>Leonie closed the door behind her now as she walked into the room and found a black box, oh yeah, she recognized it now- a coffin. She walked up to it and looked inside to see the man himself laid there looking worse for wear with a dagger in his chest.<p>

"Hello there sweetie." she smiled now, putting a hand on his chest, remembering all the good times the trio had had so very many years ago. Leonie put a hand on the blade now, then yanked it out and put it down on the table, waiting.

* * *

><p>There was complete silence for a few minuets, then there was a loud gasp and she almost jumped in shock. "Elijah?" she said tentatively, then she felt herself get slammed into the wall by her throat. He stared into her face now, then his grip loosened as he said in surprise.<p>

"Leonie-?

"Hello Elijah." she smiled, then he let go and looked around, looking confused. "Am I dead? Truly dead?"

"You're very much alive." she said with a grin and he frowned. "But-? You're dead. I saw you die a thousand years ago."

"I know. I'm back."

Elijah frowned once more, then said in a confused voice. "How-?"

_"By me."_

Leonie groaned internally now as Klaus walked in, and Elijah truly snarled. "You-!"

"Her idea, not mine." Klaus just said, folding his arms. Elijah looked back to Leonie and said. "How-?"

"Klaus bought me back." she just said, and he glanced to his younger brother. "And why did you bring me back?"

Klaus looked sour as he said. "Leonie wants us... to talk."

"Excuse me?"

"You, say sorry now." Leonie said to Klaus now, and Elijah raised an eyebrow at her tone- she really meant it. Was she trying to change him-?

Klaus scoffed, and she glowered at him. Elijah frowned at her now, then asked. "Are you human?"

She chuckled at that. "No. I'm a vampire. An accident with the Salvatore brothers."

Elijah was silent, then looked to his younger brother who rolled his eyes as the girl glared at him. He sighed now, then said grudgingly. "Sorry." but they all knew he didn't mean it.

Elijah was shocked by his words, then Leonie folded her arms and said. "And?"

"I said sorry. What more do you want me to say-!"

"You're the little brother! I don't care what you say, just apologize... and mean it!"

Klaus went to walk out now, but Leonie flashed forwards and stopped him in his tracks. "Niklaus." she said warningly, and Elijah just said. "Don't bother Leonie. He's changed since you last saw him."

She sighed sadly. "I know." and Elijah just said almost darkly. "Even if he does somehow, though I doubt it, we will never be brothers like that again. I'm sorry Leonie."

"But Elijah... you were never one to give up. Try please?" she asked now, and he sighed in defeat as he looked into her pleading eyes. "Only if-"

_"I'm sorry."_

They both looked around now and Leonie felt more than surprised- had she heard correctly-?

Klaus sighed, then said, knowing Leonie would win. "I did treat you badly. Katerina escaping wasn't your fault, and I acted rather rashly."

Elijah was silent at that, but very unwilling to forgive him, even though he was being sincere. "You did act rashly."

Leonie sighed and Klaus glanced to her and rolled his eyes. Elijah now said to Leonie. "It's nice to see you again." then walked over and hugged her for a moment. "Truly lovely to see you."

She smiled now and hugged him back. "Same. Although... it feels like I saw you last week. I still can't work the mobile phine."

"Phone sweetie." he chuckled, then let her go and glanced at Klaus- he knew that his younger brother loved her more than anything. It had been Leonie dying that had caused all this... him going off the rails. If only she had been bought back earlier. Everything might have been avoided. Leonie was his human side, everything that was good about him.

And now she'd managed to persuade him to bring he, his brother back-? She was changing him... more than he realized.

Maybe he should at least try...

* * *

><p>"I accept your apology." he said now, although, feeling adverse to saying it... but with Leonie being back, maybe Klaus did have a chance to change.<p>

Klaus almost smirked as he held out his hand, daring his elder brother to take it. Elijah reached out and took it for a moment now, Klaus chuckled once in his throat and let go. The trio was silent, then Leonie sighed-

This wasn't going as well as she had first hoped...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little update:) thanks for the lovely attention- makes my day^_^ reviews much loved x<strong>


	17. Wolf In Our Midst

Leonie giggled as Klaus kissed her neck that night, then moved up to her lips and kissed her for a moment. "You can be so sweet sometimes." she said now and he grinned. "Sometimes." then kissed her cheek.

She flipped them over now and sat on him. "A thousand years... apart from being a murderer, what have you been up to?" but now she smirked and lent forwards, saying in his ear. "Although, I'm guessing you've slept with a good few more women."

"More than a good few." he admitted and she chuckled. "Was I imagining anything else?"

"Probably nothing else." She smiled, placing a kiss on his lips for a moment, but then he raised an arm around her neck and pulled her down so he could kiss him once more.

Leonie put her head on his chest now and listened to his heartbeat of sorts. What did being a hybrid entitle exactly.

"Can you really turn into a wolf?" she asked quietly now, looking up at him. He chuckled, then raised a hand and brushed the hair from her face. "Yes."

Leonie smiled and sat up now. "Ooh, show me!" She got off him now and Klaus sighed, shaking his head. "You really want me to show you?"

"Yes!" she said, grinning. Klaus groaned, then sat up and pulled his jeans off so he didn't end up ripping them. "You are such a pain."

Leonie grinned now and sat cross-legged at the bottom of the bed, watching him get off and walk around to the bottom of the bed. She watched now as he snarled, then her eyes widened as a bone cracked and his hissed in agony. "Niklaus-!" she said in shock now, then he managed to chuckle. "You wanted to see-" then Leonie watched as he changed, hands turning into clawed paws, midnight fur sprouting all over his body, and Leonie leaned over the side of the bed but then screamed as a black shadow leapt up and pinned her down, snarling violently.

"Niklaus-?" she gasped now, then the midnight wolf prodded its nose into her neck and she chuckled. "You really are a dog, aren't you?"

The wolf got off her now and sat before her as she gaped. "You really are a wolf." she leaned forwards now and raised her hands, giggling as she ruffled his ears. "Can you understand me?" she asked now, and he butted her hand in confirmation. "You are adorable." she smiled now, kissing the top of his furry head. "Can I put a pink collar on you?"

There was a low growl, and she smirked. "N'aww (!) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" He moved up the bed now and laid out on his stomach on it, head on the pillow. Leonie blinked and watched him turn back, then he said. "Adorable? That's real sweet (!)"

Leonie looked down now and said, blushing. "You're naked."

Klaus grinned slowly.

_"Indeed I am."_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Leonie was wandering around the town they were staying in, looking around. Now she knew the cars wouldn't hurt he unless she got in their way, they didn't frighten her. Actually, they fascinated her. Amazing inventions, and Klaus had given her a credit card thing that she could use to buy whatever she wanted on it.<p>

Amazing... this techononly thing.

She looked into a jewelry shop now and saw a pair of pretty heart shaped, sapphire colored earrings. $25... that wasn't alot was it? She went inside now and the shopkeeper asked. "Can I help?"

Leonie now smiled and pointed to the earrings. "Can I look at them one please Sir?"

He went round and pulled them out, then said. "They're lapis lazuli." Leonies eyes flickered to her ring now- that material that protected vampires. That Stefan Salvatore would be missing his ring... maybe she could return it to him.

"I'll have them please." she smiled, and gave him the card thing.

The lapis earrings weren't the only thing she bought- a few hundred on pretty dresses and other clothes. The underwear section was so funny. Women really wore them these days? Wow. No wonder they looked so big.

The twenty first century was brilliant.

* * *

><p><em>"Leonie?"<em>

She looked up now from the bakery window she was looking into, just leaving the shop to see Elijah, then smiled. "Hello Elijah. Lovely to see you."

He chuckled and just said. "Likewise." then she said. "Would you like a cupcake?"

"No thank you." he said, then she pouted. "But they're nice. Try one." He sighed heavily and took it now, saying. "Thank you." Leonie sighed. "You're still angry at Niklaus, aren't you?"

"I am." he apologized and Leonie looked sad. "But he said sorry? Please give him another chance."

"Leonie, I gave him so many chances all through our lives... and he threw me out of it in the 1400s when it wasn't my fault. He killed my family... all because you died."

She flinched at that now, then frowned. "What-? He... did all that because I died-?"

Elijah felt cold now- she didn't know. Such an innocent girl, and that hurt look in her eyes was enough to make him feel bad. "Because of me?" she asked now, and he sighed. "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

"But you just said it was..."

"I pronounced it wrong. Don't worry yourself sweetie."

Leonie felt bad now- was it her dying that had made Klaus bad? That couldn't be true could it?

"I'm going home." she said now, fighting tears, and Elijah watched her walk off with her shopping with a heavy heart- if she truly knew all the things he had done over the years... she'd die of a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Klaus could tell Leonie was upset when she came back with her bags upon bags of shopping. "Leonie?" he asked and she smiled, pulling out the lapis earrings and walking over. "Can I have these as my sun protector instead of the ring? They're lapis. The nice boy in the shop said so."<p>

Klaus frowned now and set down his glass of blood, still amazed at how quickly she had adapted to being a vampire. He'd been expecting her to want to bite everything that moved... but she hadn't. She was so adverse to killing that she never drained a person so dry that it killed them... and he admired it. She had control as if she was a hundred years old, not barely a week.

Was there something different about her because he'd bought her back to life?

"Of course my love." he smiled, then took them from her. "I'll get a witch to spell them for you. Now, what's on your mind?"

Leonie chuckled, then sat down on his lap. "Nothing. I just saw some strange things while I was out shoppi- Oooh! I bought cupcakes!"

Klaus just watched as she picked up the box and gave him a blue one-

She never changed.

And he hoped that she never would too.

* * *

><p><strong>And another for tonight:) back to college tomorrow, so the updates are gonna slow down a tad:( reviews very much loved thank you^_^ x<strong>


	18. Angels Cry When Stars Collide

Klaus watched Leonie as she slept on the sofa, watching a film but soon nodded off. She looked so peaceful, and he'd been sat on the chair watching her sleep for the past hour or so, just thinking-

She was too pure for him to taint.

Leonie shifted now, and Klaus smirked a little, going inside her head.

_Leonie opened her eyes now and frowned as she found herself in a large ballroom that was so magnificent and beautiful. She looked down now and found herself in a gown that was the same color as her eyes- a deep low cut emerald green. It was patterned on the bodice by gold that looked like hearts and vines. She raised a hand to her honey blonde hair now and found it tightly curled in ringlets and high up on her head with emeralds in her ears and around her neck._

_"Oh-?" she said now in surprise, looking around the place, but then there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Klaus in a black suit, a grin on his face._

_"Mon cherie." he said now, raising a hand to his lips, but then she frowned and asked. "What does that mean?"_

_"It's French my love." he told her, then she frowned. "French? Is that a place?"_

_Klaus groaned now and closed his eyes against her hand. "French is the language the people who live in France speak."_

_"Is... this France?" she asked now, looking around the room and he said. "This is a dream my love. But yes, this is France. I visited the city of Paris in France in 1736-" he waved a hand around and added. "This was one of the most beautiful places I've ever visited in my life. I thought you might like to see it."_

_Leonie looked around once more. "This place is beautiful." then let him put a hand on her waist and the other in her hand. "Would you like to dance mon ami?"_

_"Whatever that means, yes. I would love to dance... but how do I?" she said, looking worried. Klaus chuckled, holding her tighter. "Just follow my lead. It's not too difficult. If we had music it would be easier, but that's for another time."_

_"As you wish." she smiled, then let him do that dance he had been telling her about. Leonie chuckled as he danced with her, twirling her around and catching her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her temple. "You would have loved the world as it grew older. It's grown more beautiful as the years went by... but it was missing one thing-" he leaned forwards and kissed her for a second. "You my love."_

_"You're so sweet." she chuckled, then continued to dance with him for the rest of the night._

* * *

><p>When Leonie woke up, Klaus looked up from his seat and smiled. "Good morning."<p>

"Have you been sat there all night?" she frowned, sitting up and staring. He nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose you again." he just said, then Leonie raised a hand to her neck and he chuckled. "Hungry?"

Leonie nodded, and he got up. "Fresh or from the fridge?"

"Umm... what's a fridge-? That keep cold thing?"

"Yes."

"I'll have that thank you. Is there any cupcake left?"

"I ate them all."

"You fat ass!" She scoffed, then got up and looked outside at the cars as they went past. "Where is Elijah?" Leonie asked now and Klaus genuinely didn't know, so he said. "I've no idea my love. I think he's gone."

"But he didn't say bye to me... and he told me things."

Klaus's head snapped up as she said that, then frowned. "What things?"

"It... does not matter." she hastily said and Klaus said once more. "What things?"

"About... your past. About... how it was my death that made you this... monster thing."

Klaus was frozen now in shock, then said quietly. "Don't listen to his words."

"Are they true?" Was all Leonie could ask now, eyes wide and asking for the truth. Klaus was silent, then shook his head. "It's not true."

"Niklaus... I may be clueless in this century, but I'm no fool. I know you... you're lying."

Klaus walked over and sat down next to her now and sighed. "Fine. It is true... when you died, I lost my train of thought."

"Oh you fool." she said softly now, taking his face in her hands. "I thought you knew better than that my love?"

Klaus just chuckled at that. "You know me, I am a fool."

Leonie stood up now and glared. "You lied to me! How could you do that to me after all we've been through-!"

"I'm-"

"Shut up Niklaus." she growled, then pulled on her clothes and shoes, walking out before Klaus could stop her.

* * *

><p>Leonie was turning the Salvatore ring over and over in her hands now, looking at it and wondering- had Klaus changed too much-? She loved him, oh she really did... but a thousand years... what had he truly been up to-? Why would Elijah want to kill him so very much-? Well, apart from his family.<p>

Why had Klaus done all this-? It wasn't the Niklaus she knew before... he was tougher, harder and more cruller.

She got up now and headed back the way they had came before towards that town called Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Leonie looked through the window at the Salvatore place, watching that dark haired one, Damon, sit there with a glass in his hand. She cocked her head now and heard the front door open, that human, Elena, leaving. She flashed inside now and walked through the place, then into the main room where Damon looked up and set his glass down.<p>

"Well well, look what we have here." he growled, but Leonie just asked. "What has happened to Niklaus?"

Damon didn't understand her question for a start, then stood up and faced her. "Your 'Niklaus' is a monster. The most feared of the Originals... he's the worst monster you could imagine."

Leonie flinched at his words, then just said quietly. "He can't be..."

"Sorry sweetie, but he is." he just said now, looking at the young vampire and scoffed. "I'm guessing he doesn't know you're here?"

Leonie shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No... he doesn't." she heard footsteps now, then turned to see that Stefan Salvatore. He folded his arms and Damon snorted. "Look at what we have here."

She ignored his words, then walked over to Stefan and pulled his ring out of her pocket and held it out for him to take. Stefan frowned, but then hesitantly took it.

"You'll get hurt staying with him." he just said now, realizing that this ancient woman wasn't here on Klaus's orders. She was a truly pure woman who didn't want to harm anything.

"I know..." she said, looking down at the floor in silence.

Damon raised an eyebrow at the pretty young woman, then he saw her glance around the room at the buns that were still there around the windows. Leonie now sighed and said. "I apologize for what Niklaus has done to you all... and I am so sorry."

There was a scoff from Damon now and said in disbelief. "This is 2011. Not the 11th century... it's not that easy to say sorry sweetcheeks."

Leonie sighed, then nodded. "I know." but then turned away and left the place, surprised that none of them stopped her.

What the hell had Klaus been doing all these years-?

He'd done more harm than good it seemed...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little update:) hope you all like and reviews much loved x<strong>


	19. Sinners Never Sleep

When Leonie returned to the place she and Klaus were staying, she could tell he was angry with her just vanishing like that.

"Where have you been-!" he hissed now and she scowled. "I went to Mystic Falls to give that boy his ring back."

_"You did what-!"_

"Yes Niklaus." she said matter-of-factly, taking her coat off and putting it aside and he grabbed her wrist. "Are you out of your mind-!" he demanded now and she sighed, turning to him. "See? Do you hear yourself? Stop being overprotective."

"These are the vampires that hurt you-"

"But only because you hurt them first." she snapped back and Klaus frowned, then asked quietly. "What have they been saying?"

Leonie sighed now and closed her eyes. "Everything. What's this thing on a doppleganger? Trying to activate your werewolf side so you can just go around and-!" she was furious by the end and grabbed her coat once more.

"You shouldn't have bought me back."

Klaus reached out for her but she pulled away and snapped. "Then I wouldn't have to see that you've turned into a monster."

There was a flash now and Leonie found Klaus stood before the door, blocking her exit. "You don't mean that." he just said now and she sighed. "No... but how could you do all this-?"

He truly didn't know what to say to that, but it wouldn't matter as Leonie frowned and put a hand on her neck, starting to cough. "I can't... breath." she gasped out now, and Klaus had to grab her before she collapsed.

"Lee?" he hurriedly said now, but she was out of it.

What the hell was going on-?

* * *

><p>Klaus found out a witch now, hoping against hope it wasn't what he thought it was... people, vampire or human, shouldn't be bought back from the dead...<p>

What if being back was killing her-?

The compelled witch had a hand on Leonies now, eyes closed while Klaus watched closely, wearily. Then she opened her eyes and sighed. "She's burning up her own life force."

"What does that mean?" Klaus asked now and the witch just said. "She's a thousand years old. Her age is catching up with her."

"But she's a vampire-?"

"She'll fully change when she hits the thousand mark. And she's rapidly reaching that... I'm surprised she's managed to last this long."

Klaus's eyes were wide at that- Leonie was dying-?

"How can you stop the deterioration?" he demanded now, and she shook her head. "There is no way to stop it. I'd give her one week-"

_"What-!" _He just yelled now, standing up and Leonie frowned, waking up from the noise. "Hu-"" she mumbled now, and Klaus glared once more at the witch, then kissed Leonies cheek and asked quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." she just said now, closing her eyes tightly for a moment, then she frowned. "Why do you look so sad?"

"It doesn't matter my love." he chuckled, kissing her for a moment, but she could sense that pain he was in and wondered what had happened.

* * *

><p>When the witch left, Klaus just sat on the sofa, staring at the floor as if it was a movie he found mildly interesting. Leonie came out of the shower now with a towel tightly wrapped around her, long hair wet on her back. She frowned at Klaus and asked. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"<p>

His head snapped up at that and he managed a small smile. "It's all ok love."

"Then I'm not dying?"

Klaus was frozen at her words, then she sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I can hear you know." There was silence, then Leonie said when Klaus still couldn't think of anything to say. "Were you expecting anything else? You bought me back after a thousand years... were you expecting it all to be, what was the word? Honky dory?"

"Hunky dory, and I was hoping." Klaus admitted, then stood up and walked forwards, taking her face in his hands. "I can't lose you. Not again."

"You defied nature Niklaus... there had to be a price." she told him and he just sat back down, thinking- there had to be a way to get around this. This... unfortunate thousand year old problem.

But then he realized- that was the answer. A thousand years... the years were running to get to 2011. So... what if it wasn't 2011, but the eleventh century once more? The day she died?

This was a completely insane, completely desperate errant thought... but it was either that or a dead Leonie in a week.

"How about... we go back to the eleventh century?" he said now, and Leonie just laughed. "Have you finally lost your mind?"

"But you'll live. And you'll be a vampire the whole time... you won't die then. It's a loophole Lee, and we're taking it."

Leonie held a hand up now and just chuckled. "Go back all those years? But... Klaus, do you know how many things could go wrong with that?"

"I know. But I told you- you're not dying."

"Sweetie... I'm dying right now. And nothing can change that. Yes, let's go back to the eleventh century... I'll probably end up dying there once more."

"Lee... I've cheated death too many times. Trust me. This has to work."

Leonie stared now- he was being serious; he really wanted them to go back a thousand years so her change would finalize... she'd be a vampire, and they'd relive the last thousand years. Well, Klaus would. By the time 2011 rolled round again, he'd be over two thousand, and she a thousand.

This was all sounding so ridiculous, but he was crazy enough to try it.

"Ok then. I trust you." she said now and Klaus nodded-

She wasn't dying again... he was going to make sure of that.

Even if it meant trying some stupid, suicidal witch spell to take them back.

But even then... would that be enough to save her?

* * *

><p><strong>Adding a twist now;D next chapter should be an interesting one if we do go back to the 11th century. Thanks for the lovely comments and keep em' coming^_^ x<strong>


	20. Time Keeps Running Away

Klaus was very aware how much weaker Leonie seemed to be getting by the hour... maybe minuets. The witches were prepared. All ten of them.

He walked into the living room now and to the strongest witch there he was using as a guide. "Will there be any after effects of time travel?"

He never thought he'd be saying that.

The witch sighed and nodded. "There is a high probability something will change with Leonie. Appearance, nature... behavior or even her vampire status. She may revert back to human."

"And me?"

"From your hybrid status, I strongly think there will be no change."

Klaus nodded, then walked over to Leonie who was laid out on the sofa, eyes closed against the pillows. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, raising a hand to her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open now, and she groaned. "I feel... strange-" but then she coughed, and Klaus saw when she lowered her hand blood spatters on it.

Getting weaker was correct.

"We need to leave now." he just said, and she groaned. "Do we have to? I like this century... I want more cupcakes."

"It's only a few hundred years wait."

"Only! What about chocolate? Please say there's chocolate... and coffee! Dear god let their be coffee."

"You'll have me?"

"Woopee (!)" she chuckled now, then sat up and put her head on his shoulder, staring at the witches. "Are we really going back to the eleven hundreds?"

"Yes." Klaus just said, and Leonie frowned. "But? What about your-? You have a life here... I can't expect you to drop it all and restart again."

Klaus had been thinking the same thing, but by now, he had a counter argument. "Leonie, sweetie... A thousand years I've spent trying to break that curse on me, and now?"

"It's broken?"

"Mmhmm. Excellent time for a new beginning don't you think?" he kissed her forehead. "Together?"

She smiled at that, then nodded a little more weakly than before. "That sounds good." Klaus had been pondering something now, but then said quietly. "Will you marry me Leonie?"

He could tell she wasn't expecting that, and looked rather startled, but then frowned. "Truly?"

"Of course." he frowned and she chuckled, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Ok then. Yes."

Klaus grinned at that, then pulled her to him, pressing her lips to his own for a minuet or two, then Leonie muttered teasingly against his. "No ring?" He chuckled at that, then raised a hand and pulled of the little gold and lapis ring he wore out of habit. The entire family had one, a precaution of sorts against the sun, but he knew it was just exactly that now- a family thing.

"It's too big." she giggled now as he put it on the right finger, then Klaus sighed. "I have fat fingers now?"

"Mmhmm." she smirked, then Klaus went to his neck and undid the white gold chain he'd been wearing lately, then threded the ring through and turned Leonie around, pushing her hair out the way so he could put it around her neck, pressing his lips to the nape of it for a moment, then she said quietly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

She turned back round now and gave him a quick kiss, before groaning quietly. "My head's getting worse."

Klaus took that as his cue, then looked up at the witches he'd compelled. "You know what to do." he just said, and Leonie asked swiftly, knowing this was her last chance. "Could you do something for me, Niklaus?"

"Anything. Name it."

"I want the other members of your family woken up."

Once more, Klaus was surprised by her words, then stuttered for a second, then sighed. "Of all things." Her eyes were pleading now. "Klaus... please? For Elijah too... you both used to be so very close. Now look?"

He was silent, then nodded. "Very well. I'll have the order for them to be woken up when we leave."

"Thank you." she smiled, then kissed his cheek, making him roll his eyes- she could charm anything out of him. But now the witch spoke. "The time's right to try."

Leonie nodded and stood up, Klaus following her example. "What do we need to do?" Leonie asked now, and she said. "Hold hands, and focus on the destination."

Klaus chuckled at that. "My room?"

Leonie had to laugh at that too- sure, the place would be deserted now the family had broken up, and it would be interesting going back there. "Yes." she just said, grabbing Klaus's hand and holding it a tad too tightly.

"Close your eyes." the witch said now, and they did so, listening as she said. "Focus on your destination. Feel it around you, wish yourself in there with all you can... and don't say anything or open your eyes."

They both heard the language being spoken, an ancient one neither of them knew. But Leonie frowned as a strange feeling started up in her body, and she wasn't the only one. Klaus felt it and so badly wanted to open his eyes.

He heard a door opening now, then new footsteps. The temptation was too great, and he opened his eyes a sliver... then snarled as a new woman was stood before Leonie, a blade in her hand. Klaus lunged for her now, knocking the blade from her hand, but felt it embed itself in his shoulder...

And at that moment, he let go of Leonies hand and everything seemed to black out as if the world had vanished, a roar in his ears that made him close his eyes.

* * *

><p>There was silence now as everything seemed to recover. He was lying on some slightly soft ground, the smell of fresh air all around him.<p>

Air that smelt familiar... but not in a good way.

Klaus opened his eyes now and sat up, then swore as he found his sleeve was smouldering from the intensity of the spell, and a few more fires were simmering away on his clothes. He patted them out now, then stood up, yanking the blade out of his shoulder and hissing in annoyance and pain, looking around-

He was in a woods, but why did it seem familiar-?

There was laughter now, and it was very familiar, making him dash forwards and hide behind a tree, peering out behind it to blink in surprise.

Katerina... and his brother. And that very same brother was chasing her through the woods, and she had said, sighing in defeat. "You're supposed to catch me."

Klaus backed off now, a dawning horror enveloping him as he did so- this wasn't the eleventh century... but 1492. The fifteenth century.

There was another voice now, and Klaus stepped forwards to see the most peculiar thing- himself. He raised an eyebrow now at the sight of his younger, almost five hundred year old self.

He watched in silence as the trio exchanged a little conversation, then he himself near enough dragged Katerina away. Klaus stared at his brother now, the words he had said, or was going to say running through his mind.

Huh. He'd chastised his brother for falling in love? And now?

* * *

><p>Klaus waited until they were long gone, then turned away, looking around. "Leonie?" he called now, hoping against hope his mistake of letting her go hadn't... made him lose her again.<p>

But as the day went on, avoiding his past and risk the future, he accepted it;

Leonie wasn't here. So...

Where, or when exactly was she?

* * *

><p><strong>So! A bit of a mishap:( Let's hope Lee got back. Thanks for the lovely comments and keep em' coming^_^ might be another up later on x<strong>


	21. Howling At Life

Klaus stayed around the area, watching the proceedings of that night in 1492 he should have broken the curse, but Elijah betrayed him...

He thought.

He realized now that he'd been completely wrong; Elijah hadn't betrayed him...

He'd banished his own brother for nothing with the threat of death upon his head if he didn't... some little brother he was (!)

But when Klaus did leave the area, he truly didn't know where to go. Just... where was Leonie? Had she made it back to the correct century-?

Was she alive...

His answer was about to pounce on him, and quite literally.

* * *

><p>Klaus heard the footsteps now as he walked through the English woods, then stopped dead, turning round and snarled quietly. "I know you're there. Come out, come out." he was smirking by the end of it, but now the rustling became louder and then he was faced with a pure white wolf, its deep golden eyes staring at him.<p>

He chuckled now, then crouched down- it was no werewolf, but what was a wolf doing out here in England? Klaus extended a hand now, letting the other predator prod it with its wet nose.

Klaus glanced behind him now, then chuckled once more and swiftly pulled his clothes off, shifting into his own wolf form that was almost twice as big as the white one, making that very same white ones ears go back a little, but he just prodded the wolfs shoulder, encouraging it to run with him.

Running through the forest at full pelt offered a sense of... freedom, he decided now, then he spotted a lake up ahead and ran, leaping of the side and into the water, shifting just before he came back to the surface.

"Hell I love four legs." he muttered to himself now, then looked over to the other wolf that had followed him in. It was gone, and instead, Klaus heard a voice.

_"You know; when I first changed, I thought I was going mad."_

He froze at that voice, then looked over to where a light splash was sounding, seeing a pale foot for starters, but then-

"Leonie-?"

She swam forwards now and grinned. "Hello Niklaus. It's been quite a while."

They were both silent for a second, then he kissed her for a minuet before saying quietly. "What happened?"

Leonie chuckled at that, then replied. "Well, I'm still alive."

Klaus realized he was missing something now- Leonie _was _still alive. And for that to happen...

"You-? You're five hundred years old now?"

She grinned at that. "I remembered you telling me about this place, so I figured this is where you would appear. Hell of a long wait though."

Hang on-

"How can you be a wolf?" he pressed now and Leonie rolled her eyes. "You remember the witches? They did say there might be effects... and your wolf side got fused onto me too. I'm no werewolf or hybrid, but-"

"Shapeshifter of sorts?" he guessed now, and she nodded, putting an arm around his neck and pulled him closer, saying quietly as she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a long wait."

"I can't believe you actually did wait for me." Klaus said truthfully, and Leonie just wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him for too long for either of them to count. But Klaus was thinking- Leonie had been alone as a vampire for five hundred years.

What changes had taken hold of her?

* * *

><p>Leonie took Klaus back to the place she was staying in the woods once he was dressed, saying as she opened the door. "Sorry it's a little small. I needed to hide from you and Elijah. Could you imagine what would happen if the past you met me?"<p>

Klaus nodded in agreement. "I can. Nothing good I'm guessing?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed, looking around the room wistfully. "I miss TV... how many years until it's invented?"

"About five hundred." he chuckled, agreeing- no luxuries back here... and he was going to have to grow his hair to fit in. Great... just great...

Klaus was watching Leonie now as she got up once more and lit the candles, sensing a new edge to her- what had she been up to for five hundred years-?

When he asked her this, she chuckled and just replied. "Quite a lot to be honest." and Klaus raised an eyebrow, but then she pulled out a sketchbook from next to the bed and gave it to him. "I've been traveling the world. It's all so... fascinating. All these things the history books from the twenty first century missed out, I've written them all in there."

Klaus sighed at that- typical Leonie.

"Ooh-!" she started now, then smirked, picking up something from the side and said, holding it up. "I've been trying to find a way to make cupcakes."

"And did you?" he chuckled now, and she sighed, shaking her head. "No... it was the wrong kind of flour. But-" she reached inside her dress now and pulled out the end of the necklace she was wearing, and Klaus saw that same ring he'd given her on the end of it. She'd really kept it... for all these years.

But now she raised her hands and took his face in them, frowning a little. "Is that really you?" she got no answer, but he did lean forwards and kiss her instead, pushing her down onto the bed and wondered-

What were they going to do now? But then it hit him- anything. He was a hybrid once more, Leonie was alive... and wolfy.

Maybe the future seemed brighter for once?

Yeah... how long was that going to last...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next little update:) thanks for the lovely reviews:D next should be up tomorrow! Reviews much loved and ta^_^ x<strong>


	22. Rippers And Baby Bumps

_1702- 210 years later..._

The man young in looks, not in years watched his fiancee dance around the room now to the tune of the young man on the piano. That same fiancee, ran over in a flash now and stopped before him, grinning. "Come, Niklaus, dance with me!"

Klaus groaned, then got to his feet and let Leonie pull him forwards, her hands twined with his as he pulled her close and grinned. "This pleases you?"

She smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly for a moment, then said, smile growing once more. "You cannot dance my love."

Klaus scoffed, then said. "I am a thousand, two hundred and forty years old."

"So? I'm almost two thousand."

He rolled his eyes, then chuckled. "That was a timetravel glitch." Leonie pouted, then walked away from him and to the door that led outside, and Klaus frowned. "Where are you going now?"

Leonie just smirked. "Catch me first little boy." She took off now and Klaus heard a little tear and knew she'd shifted into her wolf form. Typical. Ripped her new dress already.

He swiftly stepped out of his own clothes now, then after a second, shifted himself and took off after her into the night. Essentially they were both hybrids, but things had changed so very much in two thousand years...

He hadn't thought about his old plans once. He had another hybrid at his service... but what was the point anymore? He had everything he could ever want...

* * *

><p>Leonies dark golden eyes peered around the tree now. watching for the midnight wolf that blended in so very well with the darkness of the woods.<p>

There were quiet, padding footsteps, then she felt something pounce onto her, pinning her down with a nose in the back of her neck. She shifted back now, smirking as she did so. The midnight wolf paused now at the bare form below him, then changed back himself and just said. "My love, I'm not running around the woods naked again."

Leonie smirked once more, then said. "You were the one who suggested it. I just followed what you said."

"Exactly. I don't want you becoming a woman who runs around the woods starkers."

"But it's fun-!" She whined now, raising a hand to his cheek and cocked her head. "I can handle the long hair... but not the boring Niklaus."

"I'm boring now?" He mused, then leaned down and kissed her neck seductively for a moment, then muttered. "You lie Leonie."

"Maybe so." Was all she said now, then took him by surprise and shifted back, running for the house. Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes as he was left alone in the mud, then changed too, following at a run.

Changing at will was so very useful now.

But other things had changed too...

* * *

><p>Just before dawn, the pair rose early and Leonie just said. "Urgh, I am starving."<p>

Klaus sat up in bed, watching her for a moment pull the curtains back, then say. "There was a town on the way here."

"Oooh, nice. Come on-" She walked over and yanked him out of bed, throwing a shirt at him that he grudgingly put on and followed her out.

The pair watched the town in silence as they started to wake up, then Leonie smirked. "Church my dear?" She offered him her hand, and he took it, letting her lead him forwards towards the church, then she kissed him on the cheek and said. "Be back in a moment sweetie."

She vanished now and Klaus rolled his eyes, walking forwards and into the little chapel that held about thirty people. The village was small, so it was just the locals.

He took a seat now near the back, at the entrance, then the villagers filed in, sitting down and filling the seats, wondering where their vicar was... he was late.

One woman, Klaus was sure it was the vicars wife, got up now and walked towards the alter... but soon stopped dead and screamed as a figure was dropped from the second floor and onto it with a crunch, throat near enough torn out.

He sat there calmly as everyone panicked, rushing to the exit in horror, but then the group stopped, gasps of fear, backing up back to the alter where they all stood, then one yelled. "Demon! Go back from whence you came."

Klaus glanced around as a figure walked through the doors, dress truly scarlet now.

"Now... who wants to go to hell first?" Leonie smirked now, walking forwards and stood before the cowering group. Klaus watched in admiration- that had been the biggest change in her five hundred years alone...

A full blooded ripper that had a taste for the over-the-top situations such as this.

Leonie stepped forwards now, purposefully jolting so they whimpered and backed up even more.

A man walked forwards now, then snarled, pushing the others back more. "Go away! You are not welcome in the house of God!"

Now that did make Klaus think. God. In all his years of existing... living, there had been no evidence of any God. If there was one... why would he have let vampires... hybrids such as themselves wander around the earth for so very long-?

But as he was thinking, he saw movement- a man rising up from behind a pew, stake in hand. He acted now, dashing forwards before the wood was driven into Leonies heart and let it go through his own back with a crunch, making him groan in pain, the tip protruding from his chest and Leonie to turn, wide eyed in shock.

"Wrap this up." He said now, grabbing the attacker by his throat and pressing more than hard, leaving the body to collapse to the floor, blood staining his hand.

The crowd screamed once more, and Leonie yanked the stake and yanked it out, asking quietly. "Are you ok-?"

He scoffed, then just said as the crowd made their move to run for the door while the monsters were occupied. "Breakfast's running."

Leonie blinked, then was gone, Klaus hearing a series of crunches, and by the time he'd looked around, they were all dead.

He rubbed his chest now, feeling the deep hole heal up very slowly, so he groaned, getting to his feet and yanked one of the half dead girls to her feet, biting into her bare shoulder, feeling it fully heal up.

_"Sure you are ok?"_

Klaus let the girl drop now, then just said, turning to Leonie with hard eyes. "One day I might not be there to take it for you. No more stupid risks."

Leonie could tell he was angry, and for good measure- she could have died here and now if it wasn't for him...

"I'm sorry..." she just muttered now, tears sparkling in her eyes and Klaus sighed, stepping forwards and pulling her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I just care about you... ok? I will always care about you more than anything in this world." He kissed her for a moment, then asked quietly. "Are they all dead?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, then walked to the alter and picked up a pack of matches, striking one and looked to her fiance who nodded, then let it drop onto the cloth on the alter where it spread quickly.

Leonie walked back over now, then took his hand, walking out the church of the dead, dodging the bodies...

A pair of rippers.

Klaus said she'd always be the most important thing ever to him...

But he hadn't banked on maybe another one.

* * *

><p>Leonie was feeling so very hungry lately, more than ever... it was growing unusual the amount of blood she wanted. Then came the mood swings.<p>

Klaus had noticed, and couldn't help but wonder just how much of her was a werewolf AKA essentially human when she wasn't in her wolf form.

The last part of the puzzle was when she started to throw up any food she'd eaten, and Klaus just wondered even more if it was even possible, what he was thinking.

"I don't feel so good..." Leonie muttered now, climbing onto the bed and snuggled up close, putting her head on his bare chest, letting him rub her back, then Klaus finally said what he'd been thinking about.

"Do you think maybe... parts of you could be human? I mean, human in a werewolf way. Not frozen?"

Leonie frowned, then shook her head. "I don't understand-?"

He sighed now, then met her eyes and said. "I mean... could you get pregnant?"

She froze now, eyes widening, then just muttered. "Why are you saying that?"

Klaus was quiet, then just said, pulling her closer. "Everything that's been happening... are typical signs of being pregnant."

Leonie laughed and sat up, shaking her head. "Klaus... now? We've been having sex for over two hundred years... and I've not changed. How can I be if I wasn't then?"

He shrugged. "I truly do not know... but I'm a hybrid, you're god knows what."

"Thanks (!)"

"I mean... I bought you back after being dead for a thousand years. Then that mishap with the time jump and you imbued some of myself... you could be so many things."

Leonie let this sink in, then just muttered. "But... I can't be pregnant... how can we find out-?"

Klaus groaned, then shook his head. "I'd say go to the doctors and find out... but this is one era I wouldn't. Probably feed you boiled frogs and slugs- Lee?"

She'd ran off towards the door and vanished, making Klaus laugh, shaking his head- if that made her feel sick, she was pregnant.

But... if she really was pregnant...

What did this mean exactly-? For them and the child-?

* * *

><p><strong>So! Rippers and is Lee pregnant? Who knows;D guess we'll be finding out next chapter! Reviews very much loved and thanks x<strong>


	23. New Blood

A month passed now... and Klaus's idea was confirmed-

Leonie really was pregnant.

They both had no idea how far she was, but the bump was more than showing, and Klaus hazarded a guess at maybe four months. Leonie asked how the hell he could know that, and he just said-

"TV in the 21st century."

She accepted it.

* * *

><p>It was seven months now, and Klaus was surprised how well Leonie was adapting to becoming a mother, and she had even asked if they could settle down in one place now that they were going to become parents. She loved the idea of becoming a mother, and Klaus wasn't surprised by that- she had always been a loving young woman, and she'd be a fantastic mother...<p>

He was just worrying about the babies father- himself... a monster

Leonie and Klaus had talked long into the night about these things, and she assured him that he'd be a good father... as long as he didn't leave them.

He couldn't believe she'd even suggested the idea that he'd leave them alone in this world. 1702.

The pair were settled in a place Klaus knew to be still there in the future- a mansion in Savannah, Georgia. Way out of the way of any towns and cities. A nice place next to the beach and a few, heavily compelled maids about the place, keeping the mansion in order, and there for Leonie to bite into, satisfying those intense blood cravings she got, just about stopping before she killed them. Klaus healed them up and back to work they went.

* * *

><p>Leonie was fast asleep now on the wide four poster bed, Klaus keeping a close eye on them both. Who knew how far gone she exactly was. Seven, eight months? Maybe more... She was getting big, very big and he was starting to worry that it was twins.<p>

Oh hell... one was bad enough, not counting two.

She woke up now and groaned, making his head snap up and say. "You ok?"

"Niklaus, stop worrying... please." She just muttered, picking up her glass of blood and taking a sip, putting a hand on her stomach and sighing. "Trust you to knock me up..."

He chuckled now, then walked over, sitting down next to her and pulled Leonie into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I know. I'm a bad boy aren't I?"

"Very." She chuckled, then leaned over and kissed him softly for a moment, then muttered against his lips. "But I'm glad you're here. And that we're having a child."

"Yeah..."

Leonie frowned, then just said. "You think I don't want you to be the father-? Klaus... you are the only one I've ever loved in my entire life. And that's one extremely long life... you love me right?"

Klaus scowled. "Of course I love you. I love both of you."

The pair was silent, then Leonie asked quietly. "What will this child be?"

Klaus had been thinking that as well- he was a hybrid... and she was a, he felt bad thinking it, freak of nature. This baby would be god only knew what... but he did hope that the child was normal. When the child grew up, they might have to change their child when he or she was old enough, or when they chose. No way would they let their child die as a human... living human years. It'd be heartbreaking.

But then again the child could be a hybrid. At the age of about twenty one the aging process would stop. His had essentially stopped at twenty five, so who knew?

Leonie frowned now, then asked Klaus. "What was your mothers name?"

He blinked in surprise, then chuckled. "You know."

"No, I never did."

Klaus laughed once more, then said. "Esther. Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean..." she sighed. "My family, my real family... they were murdered by your own, weren't they? Your werewolf father?"

Klaus was quiet, then nodded. "I think so. That was why he took you in and looked after you... guilt I suppose."

The pair was silent, then Leonie said softly. "Your father was a good man. He took care of us, supported the family. I loved him as if he was my own father."

Klaus smiled a little, then sighed. "Then my step-father just had to take matters into his own hands..."

Leonie knew what he meant by that- killing her and the whole family.

"Sweetie-" She muttered now, raising a hand to his cheek and kissing him for a second. "You're not still blaming yourself are you? It wasn't your fault. You... didn't ask to be born. To be a hybrid. It's just in your nature to be this..." she chuckled. "dog."

He scoffed now, then just said in disbelief. "I'm not the only remember. That baby might have four legs (!)"

"Shush-! Don't freak me out-!"

Klaus chuckled, then shifted, kissing her stomach for a second. "Sorry." He put his head to the bump now and closed his eyes, listening. It was strange to such very sensitive ears as his own. Every internal movement he wondered whether it was his child.

He smirked now against he stomach and just said. "I miss sex."

"You would. You're not the one carrying a monster around... because my stomach feels like it's going to fall off." Leonie scoffed, then just shooed him off and he pouted, but then said.

"I say it's a boy."

"I say a girl." Leonie grinned, then said, rubbing her stomach. "I want to put her in pretty little dresses and braid her hair, telling her that when she's older, she can braid daddies too."

Klaus scoffed now, then just said. "Braid daddies? Pfft. If I won't let you do it, I'm not letting some little kid do it."

Leonie raised an eyebrow, then just said. "'Some kid?' This is our child. Our. Yes, it's rather scary, but fun at the same time."

He gave up now, and Leonie started to get up...

Big mistake.

"Ooh, ow." She hissed now, collapsing back down onto the bed, grabbing her stomach with wide eyes. "No, no..." she panicked now and Klaus just put a hand on her shoulders, going. "Calm down."

"Oh god the baby's coming! What if something goes wrong-? What if-?"

"Shush..." he sighed now, kissing her forehead, then called for the maids he'd bought here specially for this- 18th century births usually ended up with both mother and child dying... but he'd found a pair of ones that had a more 21st century approach.

To his immense annoyance, he was shoved out the room and forbade to come in, and he knew that he wasn't going to be allowed in until the birth.

* * *

><p>Klaus went for a walk now, the midday sun glaring down on him as he walked around their Savannah home in Georgia. It was a very fine place, loads of space, horses in the stables, orchards galore... a perfect home for a child, and a massive house for it to grow up in.<p>

Huh. This was going to be one extremely spoilt child by the time it's mother was finished with it.

After a while of wandering the woods, he returned home where the place was silent of Leonies complaining while she was in labor.

He went upstairs now, and a maid was waiting outside, then as he walked forwards, she said. "You can go in now."

"Everything went ok?" He inquired and she nodded. "Mother and baby are doing fine."

"Good." Klaus just said, then slipped inside, walking towards the bed and stopped at the foot of it, staring at the sight of Leonie with a small bundle in her arms.

"She came a little early. Not too long though." Leonie told him now, hugging her little daughter closer and chuckled. "She's adorable."

Klaus paused, then walked forwards, sitting down next to her and taking the small form in her white blanket into his arms, feeling so very awkward.

The baby was cleaned up, eyes closed, but still had a sprig of hair that she had her mothers honey blonde hair from what he could see, and when she squirmed and opened her eyes a little, they were his own aqua ones.

"She's adorable." He chuckled now, stroking a finger down her cheek lightly, and she complained, so he hastily gave her back to her mother who chuckled. "I see no more legs than two."

There was a pause, then Klaus asked. "What do you want to name her?"

Leonie was quiet, then just said. "I've no idea. Some E name I have in mind... Erin, Erica... Eden."

"Eden. Our new beginning (!)" Klaus scoffed and Leonie frowned, then smiled now at the girl. "I like Erin. It's cute... you think so?" She looked for his approval now, then he nodded. "I like it. It's fitting."

Leonie chuckled, kissing her daughters forehead. "Erin it is."

Klaus sighed now, shaking his head a little-

Just what the hell was going to happen now-?

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd be nice and put the next one up;) n'aww, little Erin! Daddy Klaus? Oh hell... Hehe. Next up soon enough! Reviews much loved and thanks x<strong>


	24. Even Being Normal Has Its Issues

_Two years later..._

Klaus sighed now as his daughter pulled on his hair, sat on his shoulders and laughing away.

"Erin, please stop pulling daddies hair out." He sighed now, glancing up and almost got poked in the eye.

Two years had passed now, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Erin was near enough human as you could get, but she did love blood. Klaus wished they were back in the twenty first century... it would have made everything a hundred times easier. Eri was growing fast, her mothers long curly honey blonde hair to the middle of her back, and his own bright blue eyes. She did have quite the temper at times, much like his own, but he was brilliant at diffusing the situation- usually by hanging her upside down by her feet until she stopped.

"Daddy?" Erin asked now, looking up at the pretty trees as they walked back from the river, through the woods. "Yes sweetie?" He asked and she just said. "Where mommy?"

"Mommy's at home."

"Hurry up!"

He rolled his eyes now, then hissed as she yanked his hair again. "Oww... that's so mean."

All he got in reply was a giggle.

* * *

><p>As they neared the house, she started squirming and he set her down, letting her run towards the house, shaking his head- such a silly, but bright little girl. And her future was bright too.<p>

Her parents, her father especially, would never die. They'd always be there for her.

Klaus walked into the mansion now, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach- they'd been in the same place for three years now, and they'd never done that before. Usually it was a new place every week or month. Maybe they really were a family now...

He heard the excited babbling before he walked into the main room where Leonie was stood with her daughter in her arms, saying what she'd been doing with daddy in random, broken sentences.

Leonie chuckled, looking to Klaus. "I've no idea what's been happening. But it involved dog apparently?"

Klaus nodded, then pulled off his coat, setting it aside. "Yeah. We found a wolf in the woods."

_"What the hell-!"_

He chuckled, then said, eyes flashing gold. "Who do you think?"

"Oh, I was wondering what the hell you'd done then."

"You really think I'd let a thing around her? No way. I'm the only wolf she'll ever get to play with."

Leonie scoffed, and he hastily added. "And you."

_"Daddy?"_

Klaus looked down now, then crouched down so he was the same height as his daughter. "Yes sweetie?"

"Big dog?"

He groaned now, knowing what she meant by that- she wanted him to shift again. Klaus just said. "Not now."

_"Now!"_

Leonie just smirked as he walked off into the other room, taking his clothes off and shifting into the family pet. Oh, sorry, his wolf form.

Erin laughed as the massive black form padded into the room and she ran forwards, jumping onto him and making his legs go, crashing to the floor with a huffing breath.

Leonie sat down now, watching her fiance get jumped onto by an overactive toddler. This kind of behavior wasn't good in this century... but screw them. This was her family, no matter how strange. They were both her babies.

* * *

><p>When Erin had exhausted herself pulling her fathers fur, running when he chased him, Leonie put her daughter to bed and returned to the living room where Klaus had changed back, buck naked before the fire, facedown in the rug.<p>

"Tired?" She chuckled now, tossing him his clothes. "Mmhmm." He muttered, taking the clothes and pulling them on, standing up and letting Leonie put her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "I love you." She muttered now and he chuckled, kissing her for a moment and said after. "Erin's asleep."

Leonie rolled her eyes at his grin, then shook her head. "Sorry. I'm exhausted... and so are you."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then just kissed her neck persuasively and said. "Tomorrow yes?"

She rolled her eyes once more, then nodded. "Go on then," feeling Klaus kiss her once more, the kisses getting deeper, more passionate, giving in and letting him lead her upstairs where she turned the tables and pinned him down on the bed, pulling his shirt off and kissing him softly, feeling a hand slide up her leg to her thigh, but then they both heard a noise and Klaus groaned, Leonie putting her forehead against his chest. "Typical."

She got up now and walked out the bedroom to Erins and picked her up into her arms, asking as she sobbed. "What happened?" Erins eyes were wide, and Leonie sighed, kissing her forehead. "Did you have a bad dream my love?"

The little girl nodded and Leonie sighed once more, hugging her closer- this was getting too regular now. And they all included her father, and eyes. From what she'd understood from her daughters words, it was people crying blood.

Klaus had been wondering too what his daughters dreams meant. They were the same, everytime she had them... people crying blood, and he was there... did this mean anything?

There was something wrong with her, in a way. These dreams she had... What did they mean?

* * *

><p><strong>N'aww, little Erin:) ooh, strange dreams for a toddler... what could all this mean?;) Next update soon enough! Reviews much loved ta x<strong>


End file.
